


Idle Hands

by Inked_Dagger



Series: Devil's Work [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Dream Sex, M/M, Priest Kink, Smut, Sort Of, Teasing, Well - Freeform, Wow, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW, eventually, if you're lucky, incubus!Jim, innocentish!Seb, much smut, public?, so much, there will be, very sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 21,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inked_Dagger/pseuds/Inked_Dagger
Summary: Never did Sebastian think his being a bookworm would lead to something actually exciting like this.





	1. Prologue

     Part of being born into money meant all the first editions Sebastian's heart desired. Of course, part of the appeal of books was it went against the norm of what people thought of him. He was as tall as his father, 6’4, and build like an almost slight version of the bodyguards of clubs he hated going to.

     The small shop he frequented in order to expand his collection of rare editions and little known novels had the book. Normally he wasn’t too drawn to anything related to the occult. He wasn’t afraid or put off by it, Sebastian just preferred histories and biographies. But this book, with the old leather, oxidized metal latches, and etched symbols on the cover, was so enchanting, Sebastian dropped nearly 250 quid on it.  
      The race home to figure out how to open the book without damage proved futile. Sebastian didn’t dare put tools to the ancient metal. He didn’t want to ruin it, after all. Working with some restoration equipment helped with moving the latches just a bit, but the metal stayed firm. Hours later and he finally gave up.  
      Normally Sebastian was a very quiet and reserved person. He didn’t go out much, he didn’t date except for an old ex that just wanted him to ‘suck up the social anxiety and get out there’, he didn’t really have friends. Unless you counted the clerk at the book shop, which no one did. That meant a lot of lonely nights, and a lot of…personal time. The shower was almost never where he started, but something had riled him up. He was achingly hard before he even got the water going. Well, once in a while a change could be good.  
      There hadn’t been anything particularly intriguing that day, no young man asking for help reaching, or bending down to grab a book. No clever questions, no one asking about books that had nothing to do with whatever was happening with pop culture. But clearly Sebastian’s body was in a mood, so he let himself enjoy the time alone. Quickly, he got himself off and proceeded to actually clean himself in the hot water. Ready for bed after a nice supper.  
      But the moment his head hit the pillow, he felt that familiar ache again. It wasn’t as though he was thinking overtly filthy thoughts. Far from it, he was still thinking about that stubborn book, the clasps that wouldn’t let go. And somehow, thinking about the mysterious book, the potential contents, what those latches were hiding, that just made him ache more. He couldn’t very well go to sleep like this. That wouldn’t be very restful, after all.  
~  
      He could feel it. The energy pouring from his new Master. Oh, he shuddered at the word. He hated it, being locked up like this, being trapped in that stupid book. He couldn’t even help open the damned thing, that was against the rules, out of his capabilities. But there was oh so much pent up energy in this one. It wouldn’t be much longer now before he could take on a full form, at least in his Master’s dreams. Then just a bit longer before he’d be able to break the chains to the book. That was, if he could get out before being bound again.  
      Sebastian, that was his new Master’s name. And apparently two times in one day was quite a lot for the young man. How adorable. So new to this world, so inexperienced, so easy to tempt. He was certainly going to enjoy this one.


	2. Dream Within a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peek into his mind with me ;)

   The dreams started shortly after he got the book. And what wonderful dreams they were. Sebastian found himself rushing through his day just so he could go to sleep. But his sleeps weren’t very restful. If anything, throughout the week, he felt more and more exhausted. Still, he couldn’t be arsed to care, and kept getting as much asleep as possible.  
   The first night was tame. A very sensual night with a faceless brunet, so vivid it felt real. The next was a bit more, he got the eyes –dark and endless-, and bottomed in the dream, which was a first. Sebastian could have sworn his arse hurt the next day, but it didn’t seem too bad so he ignored it.  
   The third night was when things really started happening.  
In his dream, he walked into a lavish bedroom, a four-poster bed in the center with crimson silk sheets that had black detailing. There were walls of toys that Sebastian didn’t know the name of, though he did know what the crop was, and the various dildos. The lighting was just dim enough to be calming, and he could smell the burning fire in the corner, next to a few bits of furniture that looked like they probably went with the toys.  
    The best part, however, wasn’t the room or the furnishing. It was what was waiting for him on the bed.  
    “Hello there, Sebastian,” the brunet purred. Pale, porcelain skin, dark eyes that seemed to never end, and a wicked smile that tugged at pink lips. Sebastian couldn’t have dreamed of anyone more perfect. Well, clearly.  
    He paused at the end of the bed, a bit unsure of how to go about this. His previous dreams just popped in in the middle of everything. There hadn’t been a formal conversation before hand.  
    “Er…hi,” he muttered, blushing. The brunet patted the seat beside him and leaned back, showing that he wasn’t just shirtless, but completely naked and clearly ready.  
    “Come sit, my dear,” the brunet purred. Sebastian obeyed without question and felt vastly over dressed in, apparently, what he’d worn to bed, an oversized t-shirt and boxers.  
    “Who are you?” Sebastian asked before he could stop himself. This pulled a sinfully musical laugh from the brunet.  
     “Who do you want me to be?” he asked, moving onto all fours. “I can be whatever your heart desires, you just have to tell me. I could be this-,” a wave of the hand and the brunet was in chains and a collar, “or this-,” now in pink lingerie. The examples kept coming, the brunet staying as one just long enough for Sebastian to properly see. A student, a librarian, lots of clothes that left nothing to the imagination. Skin tight pants, tank tops, tight shirts, a skirt that covered nothing, fishnets and full hosiery, a priest outfit, a cop, a teacher with a ruler, and so many more that by the time the brunet settled back into himself, no clothes or props or makeup, Sebastian’s head was spinning.  
     “Oh, I’ve overwhelmed you, haven’t I? How…quaint. Have you never fantasized, Sebastian? Never had an idea you wanted to play out, that if you just found the right person, you would be able to do whatever you wanted to them?”  
     Sebastian felt his heart pounding and he licked his lips. “I-,” his voice came out higher than he’d intended and his blush deepened. He cleared his throat and tried again. “I haven’t… I mean….” What could he say? This was quite literally his dream person, but he couldn’t come up with a single word to ask for what he wanted. What did he want? There were so many options that he’d never even considered, so many things to try, but this might be his only chance, so where would he start? “H-how about a name,” he said finally. The brunet frowned and sat back on his heels.  
     “What would you like my name to be?” he asked, tilting his head. Clearly the prospect was upsetting to the brunet, which hadn’t been Sebastian’s intention. He mulled over the names he knew, ones that meant something, ones that meant nothing.  
     “James. Or…Jim. Whichever you like better.” It felt odd naming someone else, but that was what the brunet seemed to want at the moment.  
     “Jim. James. Either works, though I don’t think I’d like Jimmy very much,” he hummed. Jim it was then.  
     “Right…Jim,” Sebastian cleared his throat again. “You’re something my subconscious came up with, so what would you suggest we start with?”  
     Jim paused again, a brief moment of shock on his face. It passed quickly, Sebastian might have imagined it, and another wicked grin shaped his lips.  
     “How are you at being dominate?”  
      Sebastian blinked and cleared his throat again. “I…I’ve never tried. I mean…what…how far would you let me go?” That seemed a silly question to ask this dream person, but Jim’s smile eased into something gentle and he leaned forward, lips barely touching Sebastian’s.  
      “However far you want to,” he purred, straddling the man. “How do you want me?”  
      Sebastian hesitated for just a moment. It seemed so real, all of his normal awkwardness was there. Why couldn’t he be at least a little smooth in his dreams? He crashed his lips against Jim’s in a bruising kiss, wrapping his arms around the other’s small frame. They stayed like that for a while, which Jim didn’t seem to mind all that much, but soon Sebastian’s cock protested greatly.  
      “All fours, legs spread,” he breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave a comment, any ideas you may have, and kudos are always appreciated!


	3. If Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhh...yeah, so a continuation of the last chapter. SMUT SMUT SMUT! I didn't know what to call this chapter so...just ignore the title.

     Jim was bored. He was always bored stuck in dreams like this, but things were going faster than expected. The naïve were always easier to drain, and with this man’s age? There was so much to take.  
      The idea of being dominated was a staple. Something he did with all of his past masters, since most wanted some sort of control, especially in dreams. When they thought nothing was really real.  
      The demon moved into position and arched his back, keeping the tempting smile so many before had loved. “Yes, Sir,” he purred. He listened to Sebastian move around, likely getting anything that would hurt a human, anything that would do the most damage. To his surprise, though, the restraints were the soft lined leather cuffs that only went so tight. The leg spreader, that wasn’t surprising, but Sebastian put some of the satin blindfolds around his ankles to try to help. Was…was he trying to be gentle? Who did that in a dream?  
     One of the blindfolds was carefully folded over his eyes and Jim noticed a slight tremble in the human’s hands.  
      “You won’t break me, you’re fine,” he murmured. Reassurance was new, as well. In dreams, everyone just…went for it. They let go completely. Was this supposed to be his new master letting go?  
     Jim heard the whiff of a crop through the air and braced for impact. It never hurt, really, but he had to pretend. No contact. A test swing then. The next whistle of the crop through the air did make contact, but not enough to hurt anyone.  
      “Let go, dear,” Jim sighed, failing to keep the boredom from his tone. He felt the mood shift slightly, a flicker of annoyance, but ignored it. This wouldn’t work if Sebastian was too hesitant. Three hits in quick succession, one on each thigh, one on the small of his back. The yelp the demon let out was mostly surprise, but he arched a bit more, moaning.  
      “Mmm thank you, Sir.”  
     Sebastian was silent during the cropping. Jim didn’t have the energy or the want to probe into the man’s mind at the moment, but there was a sort of determination that was rather odd. He seemed to be trying to impress the demon. How unusual. Maybe this would be more fun after all.  
~  
      Sebastian didn’t know why he was doing this. Why was he being so hesitant? This was his dream man, he couldn’t scare him away if he tried! When he’d heard the boredom, though, he had a fire lit in him, and let go just a bit. Maybe it was spite, or maybe just an idea that had been dancing around in the back of his mind, but Sebastian wasn’t going to make this quick and easy. He grabbed a flogger from the wall and brought it down a bit harder than he meant to across James’s arse. The moan pulled from the man was louder, and a glance told Sebastian that this was what Jim wanted.  
     He let go a little more, flogging Jim across his back and arse just a bit under full force. The moan chained to the bed seemed to enjoy this far more, and he kept going until the pale skin was an angry red that was rather beautiful.  
     “Anymore smart remarks?” he growled. The man shook his head, still smirking, and Sebastian felt like he’d actually done something right.  
     “Don’t you dare hold back,” he said as he settled behind the man, slicking up a couple of fingers with a heating lube and pushed them into Jim, pulling a soft moan. Sebastian narrowed his eyes and swatted Jim’s arse with an open hand. “Don’t fake it either. You’re not as clever as you think with that.”  
     Jim fell silent until three fingers were pumping quickly into him, curling and scissoring. Sebastian listened to the moans and whimpers and did notice that the man’s hips were rocking back. Finally, he pulled his fingers out and slicked up his now aching cock.  
      “Beg.”  
~  
      When Sebastian let go, it was much easier to let himself have fun. Jim could pull the energy from his master and make it his own. The flogging was rather wonderful. He almost had some stinging by the end. Almost. Closer than he’d gotten from a human, really.  
      When he was called out for faking, though, Jim decided to play along and only let out real sounds. Being stretched was a shock. No one had stretched him in a dream before. In his solid body, he didn’t need it. He was built to fuck and be fucked on the spot, no preparation necessary. The new sensation had Jim moaning far more than he’d intended, far more genuinely as well.  
      Beg. He could beg. He didn’t like it, but he could.  
      “Please, please fuck me, Sir, please!” he whimpered, arching his back even more. “Need to feel you inside of me, to have you pound into me, take me, make me yours.”  
      That seemed to do the trick, because before he could suck in another breath, he was filled with an impressive sized cock. Well, impressive for a human anyway. Jim fleetingly wondered if that was an exaggeration in Sebastian’s dream, or if he was really that well-endowed.  
      With all of the care Sebastian put into making Jim comfortable at the start, he was being surprisingly rough where it counted. The demon didn’t really have time to think about how to fake the wanton moans that escaped as he was being pounded mercilessly into the mattress. This was genuine. Some past masters had just casually fucked him without any regard, some were slow and painfully boring. But this was a genuine urge to try to give him something he wanted.  
       “Fuck! S-so close!” In the dreams, he could come on command when he had to. But Sebastian was hitting all the right spots, and- oh! Was that a hand as well? Stroking him? Another surprise. He might keep this one for a while.  
~  
      Sebastian didn’t know what got into him. It felt so right to just unleash on the man in chains, to not hold back and just let them both feel something. And the moans and whimpers and fumbled words of encouragement were far better this time, far more real.  
       He was close as well, but he didn’t want this to be over. He didn’t want to wake up from this dream so quickly, and he always did when he came. Just a bit longer, he thought to himself. Just a little longer, some time to just lay with Jim, however sentimental that may be.  
      His body didn’t listen, however, and he came with a low moan that bordered a growl inside of Jim, staying just long enough to feel the man come as well.

     When he woke up, the sun was peeking through his window. Sebastian checked the clock and frowned when he realized it was nearly noon. He never slept this late, and he never felt this tired when he woke up either. Maybe he was getting sick. So, more rest, then. That aught to do the trick.  
      Sebastian rolled over and looked at the book he’d moved to his nightstand, promptly falling back to sleep.  
      Just as Sebastian had his own, boring dreams, the clasps on the book opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Jim's a little shit, and will continue to be. As always, comments are welcome!!!


	4. Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get boring for Sebastian. It had all been just a dream. Right?

      Sebastian was disappointed that his dreams were now back to the dull, tedious relay of compressed information from throughout the day. He’d given up on hoping for the fun dreams again, the ones with the faceless stranger or with Jim. But he wasn’t about to let that ruin his life, however upsetting it might be. He set back to his usual routine, checking accounts, working on the estate that was left to him, coffee, more books.  
      Two weeks passed, and it seemed his life was back to normal. Well, he was still insatiably horny, but Sebastian didn’t try to bring anyone home. He didn’t really know how to flirt, and anyone he noticed, anyone that caught his interest, paled in comparison to James. But that was his dream. A vivid dream that felt more real than the past fourteen days, but a dream. He needed to move on.  
      Of course, upon finding that the clasps had opened in the tome, Sebastian tried to read it, but the lettering was completely foreign. He spent his days at the bookstore looking for possible aids in translation, but there was nothing. He tried the library with little success. He found one book that had something akin to the lettering in the tome, but nothing quite right.  
      He’d almost given up completely. Really, it was becoming an obsession, and he wasn’t going to let it control his life. Sebastian made a plan for the last day of research while waiting in line at the coffee shop he frequented. Black with some sugar, the largest size they had since he still hadn’t quite gotten the energy back he used to have, and a cookie since it was Friday and that always meant a treat.  
      Turning to leave, Sebastian nearly dropped his coffee. In the corner booth, alone with one of his favorite books, was a familiar face. It couldn’t be. That was impossible, he’d dreamed Jim. But there he was. Right there in the coffee shop. One of the baristas went over to make sure the customer was happy, so there must have been a person there. But it couldn’t be Jim. Could it? He’d read somewhere that all faces in dreams were accumulated throughout the day, whether people remembered them or not. Sebastian surely would have remembered someone like Jim, if for no other reason than the perfect pale skin, the rosy lips, the curve of his-.  
     “Ahem.” A terse voice came from behind Sebastian and he realized he was in the way of everyone trying to move from the line. His face heated up and he muttered an apology, hurrying out without a thought. Could he just go up and try to talk to Jim? Was that his name? Probably not, that didn’t seem terribly likely, after all. It was a dream. It had to have been, and it wasn’t as though there had been any proof otherwise until then.  
     Just as Sebastian was working up the courage to go inside and try to introduce himself, his mobile rang with an estate emergency.

    Another two weeks passed, but Sebastian seemed to be seeing Jim everywhere. At the grocery store, at the library, the bookstore, around various businesses his father had started, at the coffee shop. Every time Sebastian saw him, he wanted to try to strike up a conversation. And every time he tried, something came in the way. A bus coming down the street, and when it passed Jim was gone. The clerk at the bookstore grabbing his attention to tell him about the newest shipments. A fire alarm in the library. Something always seemed to get in the way.

     The dreams started to come back, though. They were vivid, but nothing like his favorite, where he found out who Jim was, his dream man that kept appearing in his waking life. Maybe he was just seeing random brunets that fit Jim’s general build, and projecting. That seemed the likeliest option. That happened all the time, didn’t it? Granted, with grieving people, seeing their dead spouse in every passing stranger, a lost child in every toy store. He wasn’t grieving any losses, though. Even if he had been, he’d be seeing his father, who really didn’t deserve any grief.  
    Deciding that he was just projecting, Sebastian tried ignoring the appearances. They were a distraction, and things seemed to be falling apart with his estate. Businesses were on the verge of bankruptcy, some of the higher ups were in legal trouble, a couple building burnt to a crisp. All of it seemed to hit at once. The only solace Sebastian got was when he was at home, the phone turned off, his fireplace roaring.

     Perhaps it was a whim, perhaps something else, but one night, Sebastian picked up the tome again. The lettering was still foreign, but there was an odd familiarity in holding the old leather. He must have dozed off in front of the fireplace, because there Jim was, sitting with him, kissing him, which led to them slowly shagging in front of the fire.  
     In the morning, Sebastian woke up next to the dying embers. He checked his phone and was shocked at the news. Everything seemed fine. Insurance paid out three times what they’d expected to rebuild the properties, the higher ups were acquitted, money came in faster than expected with the changes made.  
     A quick shower that he’d forgotten about the night before, a change of clothes, and a home brewed cup of coffee later, Sebastian was on his way to the main offices to check to make sure things really were as good as they seemed. He pulled up to the building and locked up and turned to walk ins-.  
    “Oh. Sorry, so sorry,” Sebastian said quickly, trying to catch the person he’d nearly knocked over.  
    “Not at all. I was a bit close, after all,” a familiar Irish lilt sang.  
    “Jim?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading! I'm trying to crank out as many chapters as possible before some medical stuff, then school, so it'll be slow for a while. Anyway, comments are very much appreciated!


	5. Work is Dull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim's a shit. Who loves to tease and play. Even at the most inopportune times.

      There was that wicked smile, the one that melted away all of his worried in his dreams. Oh god, how Sebastian wanted to just kiss him right then and there, maybe take him home and reenact some of the scenes he’d dreamt up. No, this was a stranger, he couldn’t just assault him.  
      “S-sorry. I…I’m in a bit of a rush and I didn’t see you there. Are you alright?” Sebastian asked, words tumbling out faster than he could process. Jim, the stranger, tilted his head.  
      “I’m perfectly fine. As I said, I was too close to you. Entirely my fault. Best get back to work, eh Sebastian?” said the stranger before heading off. Sebastian was in such a rush not to be late for his meeting that not until halfway through did he realize that the stranger, Jim, knew his name.  
~  
     It was far too simple. So simple, yet so fun. Sebastian’s expression was priceless. Had he let his Master’s name slip? Possibly. It didn’t much matter. It was so fun just teasing the man. Jim had his fingers in a lot of pies at the moment, working with lower level demons to make life hard for Sebastian –he couldn’t do it himself, not directly- to bring him back to the book.  
Jim hated being ignored and forgotten.  
     But once Sebastian paid him some attention again, he killed the demons and everything went back to normal for his master, if not a bit better. And boy, was running around town, keeping a distance until his master couldn’t ignore him any longer exhausting. Thanks to the time in Sebastian’s dreams, nothing about this modern world was a surprise. Except YouTube. That made no sense to the demon.  
     Running into him, finally, was a bit as expected. Until Sebastian actually went running off, not even introducing himself first. Shame, they could have had fun right in his car if he’d asked nicely.  
     Part of being bound to his master, especially when he was carrying the tome around as he was at that moment, was being able to follow him, even if no one could see. Jim vanished into thin air, or a human would say so. Really, he misted up to the top floor where his master’s meeting was being held. Oh, this would be fun. Jim could, if he really wanted to, play with everyone in the room. But Sebastian was different. Far too different to let go.  
     The meeting was about expenses or lawyers or some nonsense that Jim didn’t care at all about. No, that wasn’t why he was there. He wanted to have some fun.  
     Still misted, invisible to everyone unless he decided otherwise, Jim leaned over Sebastian’s shoulder and trailed his fingers across the human’s chest. He giggled when he felt the blond’s heartbeat speed up. So easy, but this was just the beginning.  
      “Play with me,” he whispered, just loud and real enough for Sebastian to hear, even if he was dismissed as a passing thought. That was fine, let the seeds be planted early. That would make things much easier.  
      “I know you’re bored up here. Who wants to listen to this when they could be having fun, hmm?”  
      Sebastian shifted in his chair, said something about double checking accounts, but Jim heard the slight shift in his tone. Oh, he was listening then. Good. Jim pressed an invisibly kiss to Sebastian’s neck, one of his favorite spots. Was that a small moan? No one else seemed to hear it, which suited Jim just fine. A private game between them, and oh yes, Sebastian was getting riled up already. So simple. And that energy just fueled Jim’s power more.  
      “How silly would it be, bending over this desk and letting them all play with you? You’ve thought about it, letting anyone use you. So needy, and no one pays enough attention to you, lovely Tiger.”  
      That was definitely a moan. Sebastian covered it up with a cough, but Jim heard it. He slid his hand down his master’s chest, hovering just about the growing bulge in his jeans. Sebastian’s hips moved of their own accord, rolling just enough to try to get some friction without alerting everyone in the room.  
     “These rules are so boring. Why can’t you just have some fun, hmm? Let yourself feel good. Nothing wrong with that, not at all. Everyone has wants, and what is it to live without playing some?”  
      These were the thoughts that had damned him. Well, among other things. These were the thoughts that molded and shaped him to what he was today, teasing his master in a seemingly important yet dull business meeting.  
    Sebastian said something, the words escaped Jim, but the tone was there, the need, a pitch lower than before. Lust, that was the word. Jim loved that word. It perfectly encapsulated the feeling, the sin that took a hold of so many.  
      “You should go out. Play with some needy boys, just like you. Think you could make them beg just like you did me?”  
      Wait, no. Something about that idea left an odd pit in the demon’s stomach. He didn’t like that idea, not at all. No one should touch his meals but him.  
      “No…that’s too much effort. Staying home, reading your books, thinking about me, touching yourself while imagining what you could do to me, what you want me to do to you, that’s much more your speed.”  
     Sebastian seemed to relax into that thought a bit more than the idea of going out. Jim smiled to himself and slipped into his master’s lap, still unseen, and straddled his hips.  
     “You like playing with me, don’t you, Tiger? I can give you so much more than everyone else. Anything you can possibly imagine and then some. You love it, don’t you?”  
     “Yes,” Sebastian breathed, causing some confusion in the meeting. He cleared his throat and managed to cover, saying he was agreeing to some arrangement that likely wouldn’t work. Aww, how cute. Adorable, really. Jim would have to pull some strings to treat his master for the response.  
     “Very good, Tiger. Let yourself feel that, that longing, that need. It’s so fun to let go, to surrender to me. I’ll take care of you, don’t you worry.” There was a slight nod from his master’, nothing very noticeable, but yes, that was certainly an answer.  
     “Come for me,” Jim whispered in Sebastian’s ear, followed by a low moan that was covered by some more coughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo that chapter was fun to write. Hope you enjoyed it as well!


	6. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Real life sex for Sebastian!!! Right?

      Sebastian had no idea how he made it through the meeting without making a complete fool of himself, but he did. He hurried home, trying not to touch himself in the car as tempting as it was. He had tinted windows after all, no one would know.  
      Just have a little fun.  
      No, he had to have some self-control. He could make it five more minutes without indulging himself. Sebastian hurried inside, ignoring his neighbor wave and start to ask him…something about the mail, and sat down on the sofa, palming himself desperately. How had he devolved into a horny teenager? Were the years of only one or two sexual encounters catching up to him?  
      Just relax, you have all the time in the world. I could help you, if you wanted.  
     Who? Did it matter? The voice sounded familiar, but Sebastian was too worked up. “Please. Please, fuck,” he breathed, talking to the empty room.  
      Just when Sebastian was about to tug his jeans off, there was a knock on the front door. He ignored it until the doorbell rang and there was another, louder knock. He groaned and walked to the door, opening it so he could see who was there, but cover the aching bulge.  
      “Hello there. I just wanted to apologize for if I made you late earlier. You seemed to be in a rush, and I was going to talk to you earlier, but you ran off.”  
Jim.  
     “Uh…h-hi. I…” Sebastian had no idea what to say. He cheeks heated up and he worked not to hump the door. “How did you find me?” As far as he knew, he wasn’t listed anywhere. He didn’t have any social media, and even if he did he wouldn’t have posted his address.  
      “I talked to your secretary. Told her I was an old friend. I’m Jim, by the way. Jim Moriarty.”  
       Was he going mad? Not only was this the stranger in his dream, but this was Jim. That cocky smile, that slight head tilt, that mischievous look in his eyes. That was Jim, his Jim.  
       “S-sebastian Moran. She….” He trailed off again. It didn’t really matter. Jim was here, right there in front of him. “Er…come in.” Sebastian stepped back, opening the door a bit wider.  
    Jim grinned and stepped inside, looking around with vague disinterest. “Hmm. Quite the reader, I see. What’s your favorite?” Sebastian told him, though he knew Jim had read it. He’d seen Jim read it. “Mine as well. There’s a certain…elegance to it.”  
     Sebastian as stunned. Most people who had read it, which wasn’t many, didn’t agree. “I…yes, if read as intended. It’s not meant to be literal, and most people ignore that or are too stupid to care,” he muttered. He shook his head, forgetting for the time being about the aching in his trousers. “Sorry. Do you want something to drink? I have tea and…water?” Why did he have to be so awkward.  
     “I’m fine. And relax. I just wanted to apologize for earlier. I was going to ask you out then, but things went a bit too fast, I think,” Jim said with a small smile. There was a certain energy around Jim that seemed to make Sebastian’s cock ache more.  
     “Have we met? I mean…obviously not earlier, but…earlier, I mean. Years ago, or something?” That had to be the explanation.  
     “No, I don’t think so. I just saw you at the coffee shop, then the bookstore and library. I’m new in town and low and behold I find someone who seems to have all of the same interests as me,” the Irishman chuckled, an oddly melodic sound.  
     “Oh,” was all Sebastian came up with. He felt the silence grow awkward and shifted his weight a bit. “Well…i-it’s nice to meet you. I would…er…. I mean, if you still want to go out…I would be happy to.” Why were those words in that particular order so difficult to say?  
     “Lovely! Though, I see you have a…bit of a problem. I could help you, if you’d like,” Jim purred, his deep chocolate eyes growing darker.  
     Sebastian should have said no. He didn’t really know Jim, no matter how familiar he seemed. And…wasn’t this odd, someone showing up at his house after just seeing him around town to ask him out? Then offering help?  
     Sebastian didn’t say no, though. There was a surge of confidence, another wave of arousal, and some how they ended up in his bedroom. Jim took charge, through rather rough, hungry kisses. Yes, this was exactly what he wanted, in more ways than one. He’d been so frustrated all day, for the past month since the dreams stopped being so vivid, since before that. All of that need hit him at once, and he didn’t want to wait any longer.  
     “I’ll take good care of you, Sebastian. Just relax and let go.”  
     Yes, that sounded wonderful. He nodded, letting Jim push him back on the bed once they were both stripped.  
~  
      Yes. Perfect. It was so easy and there was so much desperation from Sebastian, Jim could have devoured him whole and be sated for however long it was before his next meal, and then some. But no, he rather liked this human.  
     The dream version hadn’t been an exaggeration. If anything, Jim thought the dream version wasn’t real enough, not flattering at all.  
     “Look at you, Tiger,” he purred, stroking Sebastian slowly. He bent down and licked his master’s cock slowly, moaning loudly. The real thing was always better, and it was far more enjoyable for him. Though Sebastian had been gentle in the dreams, even when given complete and total control. How had no one snatched him up yet, human or demon?  
    Sebastian moaned loudly, higher pitched than Jim had heard yet, and the demon smirked. “Feel good?” Sebastian nodded frantically and he pulled Jim up for another kiss, reaching down and stroking him as well. Another surprise. Since when did his meals care how he felt? But those calloused hands on his cock –thankfully rather gifted thanks to his master’s imagination- were perfect.  
     Jim indulged himself, rutting into the human’s hand with moans that were only very slightly forced. After a few moments, Jim swatted his hands away and lined Sebastian’s cock up with his entrance.  
     “W-wait. Lube,” Sebastian muttered, realizing he didn’t have any. Jim tilted his head, momentarily confused. Yes, humans needed lube, but he didn’t.  
      “Already prepped, remember?” Only a slight glamour to move things along, but it didn’t work.  
      “N-no. I…” Sebastian shook his head, sitting up a bit. Jim grabbed the human’s shoulders to keep himself from falling back. “I didn’t. I don’t have…anything here. Condoms…fuck, I’m sorry.”  
     What was happening? No one, _no one_ , was able to push through his glamors. Not in the thousands of years he’d been doing this had anyone been able to resist.  
     “I’m fine. I promise. I’m clean, we’re fine, Sebastian, just relax,” Jim urged, trying to push Sebastian back. Sebastian shook his head and moved Jim off of his lap.  
      “I’m sorry. I…I don’t have people over…ever. I can get you off, if you want, but…it wouldn’t feel right if I just…” Sebastian trailed off. Jim frowned, trying to wrap his head around what just happened.  
      “N-no. That’s alright. I’m okay, really. Coffee, tomorrow, yeah? Maybe make sure you’ve got everything you need next time,” Jim said, trying to keep his tone light. He kissed Sebastian soundly, pushing a bit more lust into him in hopes to change the human’s mind, and got dressed when nothing else happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Two chapters in one day? I'm surprised at myself, actually. Anyway, enjoy!!! <3


	7. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian has no idea what to wear, but will it even matter?

     A date. Sebastian had a date. He never had a date. The one time he’d had sex years ago was a drunken accident where the other man had said how much he regretted it the morning after. If that wasn’t a blow to the ego, Sebastian didn’t know what was. Of course, there were other reasons he’d never gotten a date before. He was awkward, unsure of himself, and almost, not quite, but almost ashamed of his sexuality. He didn’t care what other people were, gay, straight, bi, pan, ace. It didn’t matter. It was his own that was a problem.  
     He couldn’t think about that just then. He had to get ready for coffee with Jim. Was this just coffee? No, Jim had said he’d been wanting to ask him out. So, a date. A coffee date. What did one wear to a coffee date? Well, jeans and sweats were out of the question. He barely wore sweats unless going for a run, or for bed. Though lately he’d taken to just boxers. Jeans might be okay, if he wore the right top, but what would that be? A suit seemed to formal. This was just a meeting between two adults looking for a nice time, at a café he went to daily. So, maybe jeans. Nice jeans, not with rips or baggy. Not tight, though, he hated skinny jeans. Right. That was half the outfit down.  
     Tops. A t-shirt was too casual. Plus he didn’t own that many he wore out, as most of his were either old, or had jokes related to obscure novels. Jim might appreciate that, but not really a dating shirt, he thought. A sweater than. Ah yes, here. A black turtleneck that had earned him a few glances that he’d ignored, however flattering they were.  
    Perfect.  
    Sebastian glanced at the time and grabbed his wallet, rushing to his car. He had to double back for the keys, then again for his phone, but finally he was off to the coffee date.

     Sebastian made it to the café five minutes before the time agreed. Was that normal? Was he overthinking all of this? Probably, he had a bad habit of doing that. He ordered his coffee and sat at a booth that gave some privacy, but where Jim could see him. Alright. Now he just had to wait. He could do that. He hadn’t brought a book with him, that might have been rude after all, but he didn’t know what to do with himself. The tome was in his car, he’d grabbed that before his phone, but he hadn’t brought it in since he didn’t want to explain what it was and why he carried it around like a security blanket when he couldn’t even read it.  
    Five minutes passed, and no Jim. That was fine. People ran late, and at this time, there was bound to be traffic. Another five minutes, and nothing. Nothing except an oddly growing sense of arousal. That wasn’t really all that surprising. Sebastian had tried getting himself off when Jim had left the night before, but couldn’t quite seem to get over the edge. He’d given up until that morning, but still nothing. It wasn’t that he couldn’t get hard, he seemed to be perpetually half hard for weeks now, it was just the release. So tantalizing close, but so far away. But here at the coffee shop, there was nothing to arouse him specifically. He was mostly worried Jim had changed his mind after the fiasco the night before.  
     Twenty minutes later, Jim walked in and Sebastian felt like he was about the start humping the table. He smiled and waved his date over, wary of standing up. The brunet seemed to glide over, though the bags under his eyes were a bit concerning.  
     “Hey. Coffee?” Sebastian asked, wondering if Jim had been up as late as he had.  
     “Well, of course,” Jim chuckled and ordered something Sebastian knew had a lot of sugar in it. “How are you today, Sebastian dear?”  
     “Fine. Good. I’m good. How are you?” Was that a cut under Jim’s eye? No, maybe it was just Sebastian’s imagination.  
     “Very good. I have some presents for you, actually. Though I doubt sharing them in the coffee shop would be the best idea,” Jim chuckled. Sebastian licked his lips absently and nodded a bit.  
      “Later then,” he agreed, sipping his coffee when the barista came over with Jim’s drink.  
      “And apologies for being late. Traffic,” Jim added after a moment. “Thank you for waiting.”  
      Sebastian tilted his head. “Why wouldn’t I wait? I was worried you weren’t… er, that you were in trouble of some sort.”  
      Jim grinned, oh that wicked grin, and laughed. An oddly musical sound that Sebastian wanted to hear again and again. “Sebastian, Tiger. I am trouble. You should know that by now.”  
     Sebastian was a bit confused by that, but didn’t say anything about it. They sat in silence for a while, though it wasn’t completely awkward. Sebastian felt Jim’s eyes on him, and he was trying to figure out something to say.  
     “Something’s brewing around in that gorgeous head of yours. Care to share?” Jim asked, leaning forward. “I love secrets.”  
      Sebastian blushed and he shook his head with a shy smile. “It’s…it’s weird. I mean…I’ll already weird, but I was hoping you’d find that out later.”  
     “Can’t be that bad, Tiger. I found out where you lived to ask you out, remember?” Jim chuckled, putting a hand on Sebastian’s wrist. A shot of energy shot through him and he barely held back a moan.  
     “U-uh. Right. Yeah. Well…remember how I asked if we’d met before? Well…I had…dreams with you in them,” Sebastian said. He had no idea what gave him the courage to do so, and now he was sure Jim would think he was a freak. “And I kept seeing you around after that, and wanted to go up to you, but I was sure you’d just laugh and brush me off. I mean, you’re…just look at you. Far out of my league. I can’t believe you wanted to ask me out.” Where had all of that come from?  
    Jim kept his eyes on Sebastian and leaned forward, kissing him slowly but keeping it mostly chaste.  
    “You’re not going to scare me away. I like you, and that takes a specific sort of talent,” Jim murmured.  
Sebastian wasn’t able to hold back the whine when Jim pulled back from the kiss, and felt his blush deepen.  
     “A-alright,” he whispered, closing his eyes. How was just being close to the Irishman so intoxicating? Sebastian leaned further forward and smiled. “You’re like something out of a dream, quite literally.”  
      “You flatter me, Tiger,” Jim chuckled. “Would you like your presents now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this one, sorry. Any ideas why Jim was really late?


	8. The Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT! I present to you Sebastian, the sub, of course.

     The presents, as it turned out, were lubes of varying flavors and brands, some of which heated up, a cock ring that vibrated, some chocolates, and a card with Jim’s mobile number on it.  
      The rest of the date was, more or less, still happening. So far, they’d tried three of the lubes, two of which were flavored- cherry and pomegranate. Sebastian thoroughly enjoyed everything they’d done so far, but it all seemed rather tame. He wasn’t at all surprised by Jim’s stamina, and certainly surprised by his own. He’d never tried to have more than one orgasm in a night. Let alone three, bordering on four. Apparently, his problem with having a release was temporary, and thank gods because he did not want this to stop.  
      Somehow, Jim had managed to bring in a crop and fuzzy handcuffs. Sebastian asked to be tied up, and the Irishman was certainly having a lovely time.  
~  
      It had been fun, keeping Sebastian from coming. A little punishment or leaving him high and dry the night before. Jim still had no idea why his glamour hadn’t worked. It was rather frustrating, and when he’d gone to check on a few things, one of his favors was called in. At the most inopportune time, as well, just before his date. It had been a nice date, as they go. Sebastian had been sweet and trying to care about him. The coffee had been nice as well. Sweets were a guilty pleasure of his. And were the sounds Sebastian was making sweet.  
     “What was that? A little louder for me, dear pet,” Jim cooed. Sebastian had very little real experience, and the demon was more than happy to give him some. And, to his surprise, the human had asked to be tied up and cropped. The vibrating cock ring was just a bonus.  
     Sebastian moaned and looked over at Jim, panting with lust darkened eyes. “Th-thank you, Sir, may…nnngh may I have another?” he panted. The demon brushed the crop lightly over his master’s leaking cock and swatted lightly, pulling a groan from the blond.  
     “Much better. I love hearing you, Sebby,” Jim murmured. He’d lost count of how many hits he’d done, but the human wasn’t complaining. He seemed to be relishing this. Who knew someone of Sebastian’s size would be submissive. Well, Jim had a feeling, the man was shy and awkward and looking for direction anyway, why not in bed as well.  
     Not for the first time, the demon wondered if he could keep Sebastian once he was drained completely. He’d have to ask. He knew there was a period where the human’s soul had to be…acclimated to the climate, meaning some other demons got to play with him for at least an Earth decade, but maybe Jim could keep him after. He didn’t have any pets, though some of his cohorts did. Always so fun to play with, and usually so eager to please.  
~  
      Sebastian couldn’t think straight, and it was lovely. The anxiety over scaring Jim away, the nervousness from overthinking everything, it was all gone. His cock was aching in the best way, and that lovely floaty feeling from his dreams was back, only so much more real and intense.  
     “Thank you, Sir. May I have another?” Sebastian asked again. He was surprised at how much he liked being cropped, and how strong Jim was. The Irishman was slight and shorter than he was –not hard at 6’4– but packed quite the punch. Two more hits, and Jim set the crop down.  
     “You’re doing so well, Tiger,” Jim purred in his ear. “I think it’s time for a treat, hmm? What do you think?” Sebastian shuddered and nodded, trying to calm his rapid breathing.  
     “Please, Sir, please,” he managed. He couldn’t think of more words than that, and didn’t really want to. The Irishman grinned and turned Sebastian’s head.  
      “If you can get me off in under…hmmm let’s say three minutes with that delicious mouth of yours, I’ll let you come, how does that down, pet?” Jim purred, brushing some hair from the blond’s damp forehead. Another nod and Sebastian opened wide. If he could think properly, he would have been embarrassed at how eager he was. He wrapped his lips around the head of Jim’s cock, also hard and leaking though not quite as red as Sebastian’s, and hollowed his cheeks as he sucked. Had he done this in one of his dreams? He thought so, but couldn’t quite remember what had made Dream Jim tick. Tongue, that always seemed to heighten things form him, maybe for the Irishman.  
     Sebastian tongued the underside of Jim’s cock, pulling a moan from the man, and bobbed the best he could in his restraints. Given that he had no practice before, he was proud of himself for being able to swallow down most of Jim’s length. He looked up at those endless chocolate eyes and pushed himself a bit further, gagging only once before swallowing him down completely. He hummed, which caused the Irishman to shudder and buck his hips a bit more.  
     “Keep going Tiger, you’ve got two minutes left,” Jim breathed, tangling his fingers in the dirty blond locks.  
     Sebastian hummed again and bobbed faster, working his tongue around Jim’s cock as he went, ignoring the clink of the cuffs against the headboard as he moved. He didn’t care how much time passed, if he’d make it under the deadline. The brunet was thoroughly enjoying himself, and that alone made Sebastian happy. He deep-throated Jim again and swallowed around his cock, pulling the loudest moan yet as he spilled down Sebastian’s throat. The blond pulled back and licked Jim’s cock clean as he felt a wave of pleasure course through him.  
     “Oh, such a good boy, Tiger,” Jim purred once he caught his breath. “Such a good boy. You had almost a whole minute to spare.” Sebastian blushed at the praise, but his cheeks and chest were so red, it was hardly noticeable.  
     “Thank you, Sir,” he rasped. Jim smiled and took off the cock ring, brushing his long, cool fingers over the leaking tip.  
     “Do you want your reward?”  
     Sebastian nodded, trying to figure the words out again through the jolt of painful arousal at the touch. “Yes, please, Sir!” he whined, bucking his hips before he could stop himself. That earned another chuckle and Jim was straddling him, lips barely touching his.  
      “Come for me, Tiger,” Jim whispered before soundly kissing Sebastian.  
      The blond came with a muffled cry, body tensing through the release. Things went white for a long moment, and when he came back to Earth, Jim’s lips were still against his, just starting to pull away.  
      “There you go, just relax, dear Tiger. Easy now,” Jim murmured. Sebastian could barely keep his eyes open, barely noticed the cuffs coming off. The Irishman disappeared for a minute and Sebastian was starting to wonder if he’d just left when Jim came back with water for him.  
     “Drink up, Sebastian. Just a bit, then we can rest.”  
     Sebastian downed most of the glass with some help from Jim, his hands were too shaky to hold it by himself, and he smiled at the brunet.  
     “Thank you,” he whispered, his voice hoarse.  
     “Of course, Sebastian. You’re stuck with me, we may as well have some fun. Lay back now, hmm? I’ll clean us up, you just rest.”  
Sebastian closed his eyes and mumbled a, “yes Sir,” before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, is it hot in here or is it just me?  
> Okay, I know I'm lame, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!  
> As always, thanks for reading! <3 <3


	9. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian notices something's wrong.

     If you asked Sebastian, he’d say he was in bed with Jim for one night. The reality was they had been in the bedroom for nearly a week. Sebastian hadn’t even thought to check his phone until he got a phone call in the middle of the night. One of the higher ups was calling as a last resort before filing a missing person’s report. The blond explained he’d only been gone a few hours, but one look at the calendar on his phone told him otherwise. He gave quick apologies and hung up, trying to wrap his head around the situation. Had he eaten? He was exhausted, but he supposed that was to be expected from a week of nothing but sex and the occasional water break. Oh yes, Jim had brought him food and water. They’d showered together a few times, had a couple of breaks, but…how had a week gone so quickly?  
     Sebastian checked his phone and saw the notices he’d missed. Luckily, nothing urgent, but things he should have replied to at least to let them know he’d gotten the message.  
     “Sebby! The water’s warm, time to take a bath!” Jim called. A bath. How many of those had they taken together? It all seemed a blur. Some of the things didn’t even seem real. His stomach growled and he wondered the last time he’d eaten.  
     Sebastian padded to the bathroom and looked at Jim who was already soaking in the tub.  
     “A week,” was all he managed to say.  
     “Well, yes, I thought you were aware of that, dear,” Jim said, kicking his feet a little in the water. “Join me, it’s nice and hot. I brought more bubble bath, too.” Indeed he had, as there was at least three inches of bubbles floating in the tub.  
     “I have work, things to do. Responsibilities. I can’t just take an impromptu shagging vacation!”  
     Jim narrowed his eyes a bit and he leaned forward.  
     “Don’t yell at me. You weren’t complaining any of the time, except when I wouldn’t let you come,” the Irishman huffed. He smirked and tilted his head, and Sebastian could swear that Jim’s eyes went red for a moment. “Come for me,” he purred. Sebastian grabbed the counter as he came, moaning before he could stop himself.  
     “Wh-… how did you do that?” Sebastian asked once he could speak again. Jim laughed and stood up, rolling his neck in a rather reptilian fashion.  
     “I haven’t told you yet? Hmm, must have slipped my mind. You really do give the best blowjobs, Tiger. The best I’ve had in centuries, anyway. There was a lovely French girl who came close, she had no gag reflex you see. Very helpful. Oh, I could take that from you, nice and simple, really.”  
      Sebastian took a step back. Jim’s eyes were definitely red now. Not only that, but he could swear his teeth were sharper as well. Not by much, but it was noticeable.  
      “What are you?” Sebastian asked, suddenly wishing he’d put some pants on.  
      “Does it matter? I know you’re enjoying yourself. Wouldn’t it be fun to just let go, let me make you feel good?” the Irishman purred. “You’ve read a lot. Enough to have a clue as to what I am. Though, the depictions aren’t entirely accurate.”  
      Sebastian felt…something. A brief desire to just ignore all of his responsibilities, to let go of all of his worries. He shook his head and took another step back. Looking at all the pieces, it wasn’t that difficult to figure out.  
      “Impossible. Demons aren’t real. Incubi aren’t real, they’re just stories. Tales people told to try to explain certain behavior, like changelings and autism,” Sebastian said.  
     Jim rolled his eyes. “Well, yes, some stories are fake, but everything has its roots, dear. All stories have a grain of truth, if nothing else. But why run away? You’ve had fun, haven’t you? I should hope so, you’ve come enough to at least feel a little good. Come for me,” he said casually.  
     Sebastian almost did, but no. He needed to think clearly. “Stop. Whatever it is you’re doing, just stop it.”  
     “Curious. That should have worked,” the Irishman muttered. Well, demon, Sebastian supposed. “Shame. We could have moved on from this, had some more fun straight away. I have to look some things up. Ta for now, Tiger dear.” With that, Jim vanished.  
      Sebastian wasted no time. If the books were right, if there were some more kernels of truth in the stories, then he had to get somewhere safe. There wasn’t anything he could recall about getting rid of an incubus, he’d just read brief stories about those possessed by one. But Jim was a demon, then the reverse had to be true. Angels. Going from that, heaven and some sort of deity. So, a church.  
      God, he hated church, but it was the best option at the moment.

     An hour later, Sebastian had a bag over his shoulder and was standing in front of the crucified Jesus statue at the front of the church. Weekdays meant it would be empty except for the people who were usually there. Maybe an exorcism would work. Though, not all priests believed or condoned exorcisms. And he wasn’t exactly possessed. The demon wasn’t inside of him…at the moment. That had felt rather nice, though, bottoming.  
     No, he couldn’t think about that. He had to stay somewhere safe.  
     Sebastian knew one of the priests, they’d talked at the bookstore and he’d helped the priest with some finances. Maybe he could stay somewhere on consecrated grounds. He couldn’t go home.  
     There was an echoing thud and Sebastian whirled around. Just the confessional closing. Maybe he should confess. Maybe that would help. He set his bag down next to one of the pews –who would steal in a church?- and made his way over to the confessional. He used to frequent churches before a disagreement in his hometown, but he remembered everything.  
     Sebastian stepped in and crossed himself.  
     “Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all you priest!kink loving people, look forward to the next chapter.  
> It might be a bit, though, but I'll try to update as soon as possible!  
> Thank you for reading!! <3 <3


	10. Forgive Me Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm bad a priest kink since I haven't read a bunch, but here's a bit!!!

     “Forgive me father for I have sinned. It’s been…years since my last confession.”  
      Sebastian was grateful the church was fairly empty. His words echoed against the ancient walls, and he wasn’t sure he could get the words out anyway.  
      “Tell me your sins, my child.” The voice wasn’t the one he was expecting. Not Father Strade. That was fine, probably better that way.  
     “Lust. In its purest form. Father…I know this sounds odd, unbelievable, but I swear to you it’s true. I managed, somehow, to summon an incubus. This past week… I could have sworn it was a day, but time was lost to me while I succumbed to hi-…them.” No need to add homosexuality to this just yet.  
      There was silence as the priest either was containing laughter, or trying to figure out what to say.  
      “Lust is one of the oddest sins, my child. It’s the one that feels the best to submit to, and yet one frowned upon by so many. Without some form of lust, humans would die out. It’s primal,” the priest said.  
     Sebastian frowned and looked at the divider.  
    “Father…what about the incubus? I need to get rid of it, don’t I?”  
    Another moment of silence.  
     “My child, my sweet child. What makes you say that?”  
     It was Sebastian’s turn to be stunned. Either the priest didn’t believe him, or something worse was happening.  
     “I-it’s…it’s a demon, Father. I have to get rid of it!” There was a low chuckle from the priest and Sebastian’s heart dropped.  
     “This past week. Did it feel good? Did you enjoy yourself?” the priest asked. The more his spoke, the more his voice changed and Sebastian felt a pit in his stomach.  
     “I mean…it felt nice, yes. But… I lost a whole week of my life. I missed work, people were worried,” Sebastian insisted.  
     “Your employees? Can’t they manage without you for a while? Holding their hands so they can get their jobs done? You father never did, you’re just being too nice to them.”  
     That voice. No, it couldn’t be. This was hallowed ground. Sacred. It was a church! What could be safer from a demon.  
     “You had a marvelous time as I recall. I know you did. All of that moaning and begging, the way your cock twitched when touched just right, even with just certain words. It was gorgeous. But you tried to get away. Hurt my feelings, Tiger.”  
     “Jim,” Sebastian whispered, feeling his jeans tighten a bit. Despite his common sense telling him to run, to get out and ignore Jim, the rest of him wanted to stay, to let go and just let whatever was going to happen, happen.  
     “Do you really like working there? Keeping your father’s estate? You hated him, and he hated you because of who you wanted to love. What sort of father does that? And that church. I’ll admit, you surprised me, Sebastian. Coming to a church for refuge? You brought my book, too. Did you think they could get rid of me that easily?” Jim asked. Sebastian swallowed around the lump in his throat and he shifted a bit. He shouldn’t feel this way in a church.  
     “I…I wasn’t thinking. I just reacted,” Sebastian said quietly. The first question was a bit uncomfortable. If he was being honest, and he couldn’t seem to help it with Jim, he didn’t. He hated trying to keep his father’s estate. Everyone pretended to like him for his late father’s sake, they didn’t even know him. Homophobic bigoted bastards.  
     Jim giggled and the door of the confessional opened. Sebastian realized too late he’d said all of that out loud.  
    “Let that anger go. You can have a happy existence with me. Shagging and reading, relaxing and living how you want, no responsibilities. Doesn’t that sound nice?” the demon asked, his sing-song voice echoing. Sebastian moved over to the priest’s side of the confessional and saw it was open as well. And there Jim was. His dream man, dressed in a frock and everything. The blond knelt down in front of the brunet and shuddered a bit. Why did he care what happened out in the world? It had been nothing but cruel to him whenever he was himself. No one cared about him, not really. Jim was the only one who ever put in any effort.  
    “Forgive me, Father. For I have wronged you,” Sebastian whispered with an almost twisted smile. The demon rolled his neck and carded a hand through the light locks of hair.  
    “You know how to make it up to me, Tiger.”  
     He did. He leaned forward and figured out how to pull out Jim’s already hard cock, stroking him slowly.  
    “Please don’t leave me,” Sebastian murmured.  
    “I won’t, dear.”  
     Sebastian’s smile relaxed into something calm and he swallowed Jim’s member down completely. Either he’d gotten very good at relaxing his throat, or somehow the demon took away his gag reflex as promised. It wasn’t long before Jim’s moans were filling the church, and that thought alone made Sebastian laugh. He bobbed faster, using techniques he knew the demon liked.  
      A few minutes later, Jim came and just before Sebastian swallowed, he shook his head.  
     “Up here, Tiger,” he purred and pulled the human in for a bruising kiss. Sebastian moaned and melted into the kiss, cupping Jim’s cheek.  
     He’d been called a sinner most of his life. If only they could see him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, personal thing is postponed. That means more frequent updates until classes start up again in a week. Enjoy~~~ <3


	11. Asked and Answered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW Death! But it's not permanent, I promise!!!! It's a bit of a spoiler, but I'd rather ruin the surprise and trigger people. Really, it's just...a shift of scenery from here, for a while at least.

     Somehow, they made it back to Sebastian’s house. Something mischievous had gotten into Sebastian, or reawakened. Something that he’d tried to keep locked away for years. He was still the shy, awkward man he’d been before, but now, he saw things differently. He saw the mischief, how to use his knowledge in different ways. Maybe it was Jim who’d woken it in him, or maybe he’d just gotten tired of pretending, but either way, it was freeing.  
     “Tell me about being an incubus. Please?” Sebastian asked the demon once they’d gotten home and had a quick fuck. They were naked together in his bed, sheets forgotten since Sebastian was so warm anyways, and Jim didn’t seem to want to hide himself.  
     “What would you like to know, Tiger?” the demon asked in return, tracing over scars on Sebastian’s back. The question posed to him seemed to make all of the questions he’d been mulling over disappear.  
     “How did I summon you?” he asked, watching Jim’s eyes take in the scars.  
     “That book. It’s mine, it’s what traps me and binds me. An incubus, in reality, not in stories, is a formerly human soul that has been warped from hell into a demon. What sort of demon depends on a few things. Their life before death, how they handled being acclimated, and what the Big Boss wants or needs at the time. All incubi, start out bound to something. A book is the most common one, they’ve been around for so long. I didn’t start out bound to a book, I started out bound to a scroll. But things adapted and my scroll was destroyed before I could be released properly, so I was floating for a while before being bound into the book you stumbled across,” Jim explained. Something about the look in the demon’s eyes when he talked about floating made a dull pang ache in Sebastian’s chest.  
     “I couldn’t open it, though. I tried, for a while anyway.” Jim chuckled and pecked a kiss to Sebastian’s cheek.  
     “You’re clever, Sebastian. Try to piece it together.”  
     Sebastian went through what had happened when he first got the book. He’d started getting hornier and hornier the minute he’d touched it. That’s when the dreams had started. So, being around him while he was so aroused must have given some power to Jim until he could come out, hence the clasps being opened. Understanding must have dawned on his face because the demon kissed Sebastian and applauded.  
     “Very good, Tiger. Yes, your dreams. I started out as a sort of foggy figure, yes? Then as I became stronger, I had more access to your life and your preferences. And thus, I was formed completely. Oddly enough, though… this is uncannily similar to my body when I was human. A bit of extra length where it counts, darker eyes, lighter skin, but otherwise, extremely close,” Jim hummed.  
     Sebastian wanted to know what Jim’s human life was like, but didn’t want to pry. Maybe the demon didn’t even remember much.  
     “So, you’re literally the man of my dreams, except you’re not a man at all, but a demon. What about succubi? Same process?” Sebastian asked.  
     “Yes, given that we only change the names of what we are depending on the master’s preferences. I could me male, female, neither, both, whatever you wanted in your deepest desires,” Jim explained. “Though oddly enough, I tend to get the gay ones,” he teased lightly. Sebastian was glad it was dropped at that. If the demon had access to his inner most thoughts, he would know, had proven he knew, about his past and difficulties with his sexuality.  
     “Right. Okay, that makes sense I suppose. What…happens to me? When you’re done or…how does that work?” the human asked. Jim tilted his head and pet Sebastian’s hair back.  
     “Depends. You won’t go to Heaven, those pearly white gates were closed the moment you touched my book. But… depending on how you lived your life before, you’ll either go to Purgatory or Hell. Usually, I’d say Purgatory is more likely, but given you just blew a demon dressed as a priest in a church, you might have made someone angry,” he chuckled. Sebastian blushed a bit. “Anyway, we’ll keep having fun, but your heart won’t be able to take it. I can’t stop, Sebastian. It’s my food, and I haven’t been able to eat in decades. Imagine that, for a moment. That hunger, that need. And no matter how fond I am of you, I wouldn’t stop either. You’re far to delicious.”  
     Sebastian blinked but decided to ignore the ‘fondness’ that Jim expressed.  
     “Earlier today… you were confused when I didn’t…” he trailed off. Jim laughed and shook his head fondly.  
     “We’ve fucked each other six ways from Sunday –is that the expression?- and you can’t say when I wanted you to come for me?”  
     “Right. When I didn’t come on command. Why?”  
     Jim circled his fingers thoughtfully on Sebastian’s back. “Well, that’s very simple, Tiger. You’re the only one, ever, to be able to resist me. Ever. Not just resist, outright refuse. I was impressed and shocked. I don’t know why, yet. I’ll have to ask around. Hopefully we’ll have time to figure it out. If you do go to Hell, I’ll see you again. I’ll make sure of it, my dear. You better remember me.”  
     Whatever it was that was supposed to make him forget, Sebastian didn’t ask. Instead, he kissed Jim roughly and moved on top of him.  
     “Right. Well, enough talk, you’ve made my horny again,” he growled and pushed into Jim. He hadn’t bothered with lube this time since he’d noticed Jim could to that himself. The demon moaned and pushed his hips down against Sebastian’s with a wicked grin.  
     “Can’t help it, darling. You’re fun to fuck anyway,” he purred.  
~  
      Jim wasn’t surprised to hear Sebastian’s heart beating out of control three rounds later. But they were both lost in the throes of lust and passion. He’d lost track of who was inside of who, but at this point, it didn’t matter. Sebastian was going to die from this body before the night was over. Oddly enough, that thought made Jim…sad. Though, they would see each other again, and maybe he could rush along the acclimation. He would miss his pet dearly during that time.  
     There was one thing he had to do first.  
     “Tiger…ah fuck! Tiger, listen, I need you to listen. And I’m not forcing you, I’m asking. Release me, Tiger. We can be together if you just say the words, say you release my from my binds. I’ll be stronger and I’ll be able to make sure you keep going after everything,” Jim breathed in Sebastian’s ear. Somehow, they’d made it on the floor in front of a now roaring fireplace –the demon felt right at home this close to flames- and Sebastian was panting a bit more than was healthy.  
     Jim saw the human struggle with the words, he was trying oh so hard. A few thrusts of someone’s hips later, they came out.  
     “I…nnng I release you, James. Incubus, release you –ah fuck- I release you from your binds.”  
     With that, Jim came as he felt invisible shackles break free. He pushed Sebastian to have the best orgasm he could possibly imagine just before the human’s heart went out. The demon pressed a kiss to his lips and smiled a sad smile.  
      “See you soon, Tiger,” he whispered before disappearing back home, the tome now blank except for a single tear stained page.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! This is NOT the end, I promise! I have more planned, and will be updating as much as possible.  
> <3 <3


	12. Hell in a Handbasket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of Jim's perspective.

     Jim knew Hell very well. He knew the ins and outs, little shortcuts and places to hide. He knew how to get into the Big Boss’s office, though he rarely did unless it was important. Most importantly, he knew where to go for the fresh souls. New recruits or fodder for the hounds, only time would tell. Decades of acclimation. Or really, it felt like that. In reality, it was a week of Hell time. So many people died, they had to keep the flow going or the whole thing would collapse.  
      Lower level demons, or just sadists who loved their job, were put in charge of the new souls. Jim knew how to keep alliances, though other demons might think them friends. He knew what they wanted and how to get it for him. Really, he could be any sort of demon he wanted to, but incubus was too much fun.  
     He got a few odd looks when he arrived in the form Sebastian gave him, so he let go, letting his horns and tail sprout, claws extend, and skin darken to an almost crimson color that brought out the blood red in his eyes. Maybe he’d stick with the name Jim. He was free now, which meant he wasn’t bound to the book, he was able to jump from Hell to Earth as he pleased, and could take on as many new meals as he wanted. And the only reason it had worked was his lovely Sebastian. Who had apparently sincerely meant the words he’d pushed out. Plenty of his past masters had just said the words, but with no feeling. How sweet of his Tiger.  
    Jim made his way downstairs to the lowest level, where new souls, lost and confused, with vague recollections of who they were –the full memories, or at least most of the important ones would come later if they made it- were being sorted through. The incubus crouched down on an overhang into the pit, watching flames lap at the broiling hot walls. This was one of his favorite parts of Hell. He hated being cold, so the icy tundra was no fun for him. And there in the crowd of that day’s recruits was his Sebastian. Poor thing looked confused, but didn’t seem to be putting up much of a fight when put into one of the groups. They’d have to make rounds over the week, some mining endlessly to break them down, some with the tools only the most sadistic could dream up –of which Jim had helped with a few- and some would have to go straight to the hounds.  
    Luckily, Sebastian wasn’t one of the week ones. His soul was strong, Jim could see that much. It was solid, unlike the group that was destined to be puppy chow. More solid than a few demons, actually. That was a good sign. He could take a lot.  
The incubus leapt down, causing a few screams from the new souls. He chuckled and rolled his eyes. He was far less terrifying than the lower level demons, their faces and limbs contorted to reflect their warped morality from when they were human. Their skin was jet black with lesions that were constantly oozing and bubbling, their madness festering with them.  
    “Hello, dears,” Jim purred to the demons, ignoring the souls for the time being. “I have a favor to ask, darlings. And before you refuse, remember who got you out of trouble for that massacre two months ago, hmm? So many lost opportunities, and not even food for our lovely dogs.”  
    The demons grumbled but one nodded a bit.  
    “We’re listening,” they gargled.  
    “Good! Now, that one there, his name is Sebastian. The cute blond with the vacant expression, who came here naked, bless his heart. Do not kill him. If you do…well, you all know how much the Big Boss likes me, hmm? I’m not saying don’t so your jobs, but if I find his soul has been utterly destroyed, there will be heads rolling around in my room. Maybe I’ll make bowling pins of your limbs, that would be fun.”  
    Jim leaped onto one of the walls, letting his claws sink in. “Ta, loves. And Benjji? I’ll see you later, yes?”  
   The incubus climbed out of the pit and looked around. He had to make sure his room wasn’t taken over by the imps who kept trying to take it away. All because he’d beaten them in a card game, how petty.  
    Jim’s room in Hell was rather large. He was one of the higher demons, one of the favorites, so he got special privileges. Including whatever he wanted in his bedroom. He’d never had a pet before, though. That would be so fun. In his room were three large beds, one which was just for guests if he had any, one for sleeping –that one was the largest, actually- and one for recreation. He used them all for each reason, except he was the only one allowed to sleep in his room, but he liked having the space. There were walls of books that he’d collected throughout the centuries, a roaring fireplace that was really just an opening to one of the pits, and several of his favorite sweets that he had replaced whenever he ran out.  
    No imps, but a visitor, it seemed, sprawled out in the recreational bed.  
    “Ah, Irene. How lovely of you to visit,” Jim purred at his favorite succubus.  
    “Jim, darling. I hear you’ve been freed,” Irene said, not looking up from her book. “How does it feel?”  
    Jim flopped down on the bed after grabbing a caramel filled brownie and smiled. “You would know, you were freed your first try,” he chuckled. He and Irene had gone through training together, after the assimilation process. Jim had spent a bit of extra time assimilating, given that he enjoyed some of the process and he tended to get into trouble when he wanted.  
    “Mmm yes. I was surprised the few times you had a female body you never were. Most men are the first to say it, with the promise of love anyway.”  
    “I don’t make promises I can’t keep, or ones I don’t want to. It’s all in the wording, my dear,” Jim said, nudging Irene’s scaly leg. She had opted for the more reptilian look, with silted eyes and cool, scaled skin.  
    “We have our differences. But that’s not why I came by. I wanted to see if you wanted to celebrate! On Earth, of course, we’ve already had our share of the celebrations here, haven’t we?”  
That was mostly true, though Jim did prefer his private parties.  
    “Lead the way, darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, this is fun! There will be more of Jim's perspective, Sebastian might be a bit absent for the next chapter as well, at least until the end. Hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading! <3 <3


	13. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irene helps Jim the best she can while they wait.

    Irene took Jim to a rather crowded gay bar. He grinned and pecked her cheek, shifting quickly back into the human Jim. They could easily feed without rousing any suspicion or draining one person too much. So much sexual energy in this bar, so little time. Well, they had all the time in the world, but Jim wanted to be back down sooner rather than later to check on his Tiger.  
     After a few rounds a drinks, one where Jim bet a rather large man he could outdrink him –Jim won, of course- for payment of the winner’s tab, the two demons started dancing. There were mostly men and a few queens, but Irene found the small circle of women and danced with them. Jim noticed that the men he chose to dance with the most, the ones he teased and toyed with, were the ones that had somewhat a resemblance to Sebastian. Tall, light hair, muscles that weren’t horribly pronounced but still there.  
    None were quite right though. One was too grabby, one too loud, all just…not the same. Not quite his Tiger. They all succumbed too easily, too, and begged too quickly. They had no fire or finesse, they were boring. Jim hated boring. Absolutely despised it. He took his fill for the snacks and went back to the bar, ordered the most expensive sweet drink they had, and waited for Irene. While he waited, he watched the drag queen shows. He never understood gender norms, really, and loved the transformations these queens went through, and the performances themselves. Four more drinks, without even a slight buzz, and about an hour later, Irene sauntered over, her dark hair draped over her shoulders.  
    “You’re pouting, darling,” she hummed, ordering a shot and downing it quickly. “What’s wrong? Miss your chains?”  
    Jim rolled his eyes and slammed the now empty glass on the bar counter. “No. Just bored. Everyone’s so…boring. Predictable, just staying alive,” he muttered. Irene sat down next to Jim and looked him over.  
    “You know, I have a job here. Dominatrix. It’s quite fun, really. So many eager meals just walking right too much, and I can do as I like, within reason,” she said. “Maybe you need a distraction. Probably quite a few distractions, but start with one.”  
    Jim looked at his long time friend and smiled a bit. “What would I even do? I like this body, just as you like that one, and I think I’d be bored with easy meals. Games are far more fun for me,” he mused and looked out into the crowd. He tilted his head and pushed a bit of the energy back into two of the men dancing together, and flicked his wrist, a chair sliding over and knocking one in the knees so they sat down. “That would be interesting, pulling the strings of everything, having a web, being powerful up here as well.”  
    Irene got up and pulled Jim outside. “Sounds perfect, darling. Now, tell me what you’re really pouting about,” she said, hooking her arm through Jim’s and lead the way down the block.  
    “What for? Nothing we can do about it at the moment.” That was awful to admit, but he couldn’t rush the process, not without risking Sebastian’s soul. As strong as it was, there was very little he could do for the time being without causing damage.  
    “Tell me, please? You can’t keep secrets from me. Oh, I never asked what your name is this time.”  
    “Jim. James. I came up with Moriarty as the second name. Fitting, don’t you think? As for the pouting… you’ll find it ridiculous. It’s Sebastian, the one who freed me,” Jim muttered. He knew it was absurd, his draw, his fondness for his last master.  
    “Oh, you want a pet? Finally! Well, no wonder the assimilators were pissy. They had their eyes on him, you know? Pretty little thing, just innocent enough to toy with, but not enough to be boring,” Irene said with a smirk. “Shall we go visit him? Make sure they’re behaving?”  
~  
      Jim checked on Sebastian throughout his process. He watched as his Tiger was worn down, listened to his screams, saw him work the mines, and was proud that he kept going. Sebastian wasn’t going to give in easily, it seemed. Sometimes, he caught the soul’s eye, and there was a glimmer of recognition. Well, Jim hoped there was. Really, memories wouldn’t come back until everything was over.  
    Irene did her best to keep Jim distracted. They went to Earth and explored the Seven Wonders that weren’t there when they were human. Jim was amazed. He knew about them, of course. He had all the information all of his previous masters had, and then some from his own research. But seeing them in person was amazing. That took all of one day, though, since all they had to do was go back home to Hell, then back up to where they wanted to go.  
    Mostly, they just went to clubs, played poker, planned Jim’s life on Earth.  
    “Really, people are so easy to push around, it’ll just be a matter of making the games as fun as possible,” Irene was saying, teasing one of the hounds with her tail and watching them dart about trying to figure out what kept poking them. One of the assimilators knocked on the open door.  
     “Sir? He’s waiting.”  
~  
     Sebastian was exhausted. He wasn’t allowed sleep or rest, though. Not until that moment, where he was panting and kneeling on the hot floor. The heat didn’t bother him anymore, he welcomed it, actually. The hard work of the mines had been a good focus, and at some point he’d started looking forward to the, as the demons called them, play sessions. He had new scars everywhere below his neck, and he loved every single one of them  
    Slowly, memories were sinking back in. Books, so many books. A father, angry at his son for who he was. More books. A funeral. Business meetings. Books again, he really did enjoy books. A tome. A beautiful man. Jim. His Jim. Sebastian clung to that memory as if it would save him from whatever new torture was sure to come next.  
    He heard footsteps coming closer, but kept his head down, trying to get as much rest as he could. No one told him what was about to happen, they just dragged him off the rack to this empty chamber, the fire dark somehow, but just as hot as everywhere else. Maybe if he kept still, they would go easier on him.  
    “Look at you, my dear. All shiny and new, just for me.”  
    Sebastian looked up and couldn’t believe his eyes. He smiled and shuffled, well crawled, forward.  
    “Jim.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't the longest bit, but really just needed a transition, and I thought a bit of angsty Jim would be fun. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! <3 <3


	14. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb's going through some changes, mentally at least.

    Sebastian was stunned to see Jim. No, not stunned. He knew he’d see the incubus again. Or, he’d hoped anyway. He wanted to, longed to. It was part of why he pushed so hard in the past…how long had it been? His body…was it still a body? His body was sore and achy and exhausted, but seeing Jim restored some energy he hadn’t known was hidden away.  
   “Yes, my dear Tiger. I told you I’d see you again, didn’t I?” Jim purred, running a hand through the dirty locks. “We need to get you washed up, pet. And some rest. I have plenty of sweets in my room, and we can have some fun, what do you say?”  
    Sebastian hummed and leaned into the touch. “Yes please,” he murmured. He wasn’t hungry, per se, but food sounded marvelous either way. He started to stand up, but there was an immediate whip that hit his back. He cried out and hunched down again. “Sorry, I’m sorry,” he whispered.  
    Jim shot a look in the direction of the whip and crouched down in front of Sebastian. “Shh, you’re fine. He shouldn’t have done that. Only I get to play with you now, Tiger. But you’re my pet, pets crawl, at least in public.” Sebastian felt leather on his neck and reached up to feel a collar. Despite the implications, or maybe because of them, he was comforted by the feeling and felt his shoulders drop.  
    “Thank you…Sir,” Sebastian murmured. Jim smiled and started off, his tail occasionally brushing the soul’s shoulder as they walked as if reassuring him. Sebastian crawled at the pace set by the incubus easily, brushing his leg sometimes, though he tried not to be too underfoot. It wasn’t long until they were in the largest bedroom that the soul had ever seen. He didn’t stand, just looked around and took everything in.  
    “Onto the big bed, off you pop, pet,” Jim hummed, moving around the room. Sebastian obeyed and climbed onto the biggest bed, practically melting into the comfortable mattress. He watched the incubus gather some food –mostly chocolate covered fruits- and grab a few books and toys before sitting on the bed as well.  
    “Can we play?” Sebastian asked, shifting his weight so he was a bit closer to Jim. The demon chuckled and cupped Sebastian’s cheek.  
    “Not yet, love. Though I’m glad to see your sense of adventure wasn’t taken away. No, for now you’re going to eat what I’ve brought you, and then we’ll get you washed up.”  
    The soul nodded and hesitantly started eating with his hands. The demon didn’t seem to mind, so he kept going, keeping as still as possible so as not to soil the beautiful crimson sheets.  
    There was a flash behind his eyelids when he blinked and he was suddenly 14 again, his father angry and drunk because he’d come out as gay, the belt was coming off and-.  
    “Back to me, Tiger, come on,” Jim purred in Sebastian’s ear. He blinked and looked around, realizing he hadn’t left the bed. “That’ll go away in a while. The purpose is to reflect on your life before, your human life, and to make you relive some painful moments.”  
    It was decidedly not fun, Sebastian concluded after a moment, though understandable. This was Hell, after all. It was supposed to be awful. But now it seemed the torment was done, at least for a little while. He finished up the food Jim had brought over and leaned against his shoulder.  
    “Missed you,” Sebastian murmured. He hadn’t realized until he saw Jim after everything, but he’d missed the incubus so much it hurt.  
    “I’m right here, Tiger. Let’s get you cleaned up.”  
    Jim lead Sebastian to his bath, which really was the size of a small pool, and was already filled with water. Sebastian climbed in after some assurance from the demon that he was okay, and bubbles appeared everywhere.  
    “Bubble baths are one of the greatest human inventions, I think. Nice and relaxing and fun,” Jim chuckled. Sebastian had to agree at that moment. It was rather relaxing, though that could be just the peace of the moment after so long with the other demons. The incubus washed him slowly, but when he started on Sebastian’s back, the soul moved away.  
    “I…I can do it,” he said quietly. When he was younger, and human, he’d been teased about being a big cat, favoring his wounds and lashing out at anyone who tried to touch them, even if they were trying to help. Apparently, that habit hadn’t changed.  
    “Hush. I’m not going to hurt you, unless you want me to. For now, just relax,” Jim insisted. Sebastian looked at the demon for any sign of a lie or deception. It was probably impossible to tell if there was anyway, but he didn’t see anything, so he turned around. Jim worked quickly and carefully, cleaning the wounds and kissing the deepest ones to help them close.  
    “All finished. Come on, back to bed. You can walk, though it’s fun seeing you crawl,” Jim chuckled. Sebastian climbed out of the bath and smiled, touching the collar again. He crawled after his demon and climbed into the bed, staying in a small spot in the corner.  
    “Thank you. For everything,” Sebastian said quietly. “Even…even before here, thank you. I’d sort of forgotten who I was, I had just been going through the motions. But…you reminded me, even if it was mostly shagging,” he chuckled. Jim pulled Sebastian up to the spot in the middle of the bed where he slept and laid them both down.  
    “You’ve got some dark thoughts sometimes, Seb. I like that, I was like that. Perhaps I can see about making you a demon. But for now, I rather like having a pet tiger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best or longest, but hopefully it reflects how...our of it Sebastian feels? I dunno, but there will be more to come, I promise! Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed! <3


	15. Poker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian attends a poker game with Jim.

    Over the next few days, or what felt like days anyway, Sebastian rested in Jim’s bed, ate the sweets brought to him, and listened to the demon read in languages that were far from human. It was more relaxing that he thought Hell could be, really, but he wasn’t complaining. He was always warm and comfortable, and even cleaning up for Jim, small chores like chasing out imps, reshelving books, and throwing away the sweets that the demon didn’t like, were calming.

      The soul woke up one day to knocking on the chamber door. He grumbled and curled up a bit under the blankets. One of the rules was he wasn’t to go near the door without Jim, so he stayed where he was. He heard the incubus slip out of bed, the tail following with a soft rustling on the floor, and the door creaked open.

       “You’ve been holed up in here for far too long, you know. You’re going to have to show your new pet off some time, everyone’s dying to meet the soul who managed to interest you,” said a female voice, heels clicking as she came into the room. Sebastian sat up and looked at the woman. Succubus, she had to be. She had similar eyes to Jim’s demon ones, though she was more reptilian in appearance, and very clearly female.

        “Oh he is adorable, James. The collar suits him nicely. I would have gone with pink, though. Perhaps a bit of lace, help him settle into his role,” the succubus mused.

            “He knows his role perfectly well, Irene. Tiger, love, come here,” Jim cooed, closing the door. Sebastian slid out of bed and crawled over to his demon. Rule number two, crawl in front of others unless otherwise directed. The exception was the imps, since they likely would have laughed and ignored him when he chased them out. The soul rested his head against Jim’s thigh and watched the woman, Irene, carefully.

            “Well behaved, that’s good. What was it you called him? Lion? Panther?”

            “Tiger, Irene. Don’t be jealous, now. Your pet’s in the mines for being rather intrusive with the Big Boss, as I recall. Can’t say I blame the dear, it’s so fun playing with him,” Jim chuckled, running a hand absently through Sebastian’s hair. The scars had already healed thanks to something the incubus had put on them, and he’d been given a few more to reflect tiger stripes along his ribs, already closed over and pink.

            “I’m not jealous. The name just slipped my mind. Is he keeping his human one as well? Or are you trying to chase that away?” Irene asked, circling them slowly as she seemed to appraise Sebastian. The soul straightened his back and arms a bit so he wasn’t slouching, even on all fours, and not leaning on Jim.

            “Oh, he’s keeping that name. It’s lovely, though Tiger for now with others, I think. Sebastian on the surface, especially if things go to plan.”

            This wasn’t the first time Sebastian had heard about the plan. He didn’t know what it was, or what his role in it was meant to be, but he didn’t ask. He had been given hints that he’d get to unleash the side of him he’d suppressed for so long, the one he’d locked away in a small corner of his mind so he could attempt to be normal. It was so boring, Jim had lamented, and Sebastian was inclined to agree. He’d never been himself, not fully. The part he’d presented to the public was the bookworm, the intellect to an extent, the business man. He was all that, still, but now more. He was a fighter, one with bloodlust that had been building for years.

            “Right. Are you ready for our game? Donovan has been dying to try to win back her jewels, you know,” Irene chuckled. “Pets are welcome, of course. Everyone wants a look at your Tiger.”

            Sebastian hadn’t been told about any game. If pets were welcome, was he expected to play, or just sit with Jim? Was there a chance of him being wagered off? Whatever the game was, clearly betting was involved is this Donovan character was trying to win something back.

            “Ah, yes. Actually, one thing first,” Jim said and brushed his hand down Sebastian’s back. There was the feeling of cool metal along his spine and it lifted suddenly. There was some slight tension in his collar and he knew it was a leash. Likely a formality, Sebastian wasn’t planning on running off, really. Irene smiled and lead the way out of the room.

 

            The game, as it turned out, was poker, with a twist. The cards were normal looking, but if a face card was played, and the person who played it lost the hand, the soul stuck in the card would be torn out and set to the side. At the end, whoever won the pot got to decide what the next game was with the souls. New face cards were added any time one was discarded, so there was an endless number of souls.

            Before the first hand was over, however, everyone at the table had given Sebastian a thorough once over. He kept still and by Jim’s side, kneeling on a cushion the demon had conjured up for him. Irene was on his other side, as if the two were keeping a barrier around him. Really, Sebastian was grateful. As it was, the demon across the table, a green, slimy bloke with one eye that moved across what Sebastian assumed was his face to look at anything new, kept trying to get Jim to let him have a private inspection. The incubus refused, obviously, but it still made the soul uneasy.

            Donovan was another demon, a succubus as well, who preferred Sally, but since on Earth she was a cop, Irene liked to tease with the last name, and the occasional Sergeant. She was very stand-offish, and was rather passive to the fact that Jim had a pet. She’d clicked at Sebastian and cooed at him like a puppy, but the soul mainly ignored her since Jim tightened the leash to the point it would have cut off air flow if he needed any.

            The game went quickly, two of the five demons were out, the slime monster and a shadowy demon whose wisps were icy to the touch whenever they happened to brush against Sebastian. They sulked away since they had work to do, it seemed, and their lunch break was over, or whatever the Hell equivalent was. Jim decided to let Sebastian take the chair the shadow demon had been sitting in. Though it was shorter than the rest –the shadow had been at least eight feet tall- Sebastian could see the table now. He kept his eyes averted from the cards since Sally seemed to think he was trying to help cheat somehow, even when he’d been kneeling on the floor.

            “Would you relax, Sergeant? James is perfectly capable of beating us without his pet, as you well know,” Irene sighed. She was losing to Jim, but Sally only had a few chips left. Some of the pot was jewels, some other rare weapons and other items, that they made into chip equivalents since human money meant nothing there, and all Sally had left was the gun used to shoot Abraham Lincoln and a few pieces of Aztec gold. The souls that had been ripped from the cards were huddled together off in the corner of the vast chamber, keeping as silent as possible since Irene had already reprimanded them for being too chatty.

            Sally grit her teeth at the name and was all in. Sebastian knew how to play poker, he had to for some business meetings, and he knew Irene’s comments weren’t helping the other succubus’s game. Emotion ruled her playing and made each turn predictable. Not a good idea if you were meant to be bluffing, or trying to just stay in the game.

            Jim raised an eyebrow but called, and Irene folded. “Turn ‘em up, dear,” the incubus said with a smirk. Sally turned her cards over and Jim did the same. The imp with bat wings that was acting as dealer dealt the last few cards to the middle and declared Jim the winner of the round.

            “Bull. There is no way he could have known there would be the other two tens on the table!” Sally argued.

            “That’s why it’s called bluffing, Donovan,” Irene sighed.

            “He hadn’t bet until his precious pet was suddenly next to him,” Sally insisted. Sebastian shrank back a bit and Jim growled, his tail flicking irritably.

            “I do not cheat,” he hissed. “I bend the rules, play with words, wriggle my way out of –and occasionally into- trouble, but I do not cheat. And I have no need with you, anyway.”

            Sally lunged across the table with a shrill cry, right at Sebastian. She was fast, that was clear, since she made it to the soul before Jim could move. There was a slash that he felt across his throat, and everything went black for a long moment. When things refocused, Sebastian was staring at the red clouds in the sky of Hell, that really was an illusion from the heat on the ceiling, and Jim was hovering over him, muttering something in old Gaelic that Sebastian didn’t need a translator to understand. Irene had Sally pinned to the table by her neck, claws lengthened to pierce the table.

            “Tiger, speak,” Jim said simply. The soul looked up at his demon and swallowed around the lump in his throat. Had he done something to anger Sally? Clearly. No, he was just the easy target.

            “Your eyes,” he rasped. Jim’s eyes were usually crimson as a demon, even though he looked so much like the Jim he’d dreamt up, but now there seemed to be actual flames dancing in them. The incubus chuckled and brushed some hair from Sebastian’s forehead.

            “Yes, she succeeded in pissing me off. Irene, let her go, I’ll deal with her. Sebastian, go with Irene back to my room. You may walk, no need to crawl right now. She’ll be staying with you until I return,” Jim murmured. He kissed the soul soundly and any resistance Sebastian had disappeared. He nodded and sat up slowly. Irene gave him a gentle smile and took the leash, leading the way back to Jim’s chambers.

            “Always seem to cause trouble, even in Hell,” Sebastian muttered once they were out of Jim’s earshot.

            “Darling, that’s Hell for you. And Sally was looking for a reason to attack, James knew that. I just didn’t think she would actually do it,” Irene chuckled. “You did well, by the way. I see why Jim likes you. You’ve got spirit, but you don’t fight him, at least not when it’s important.” Sebastian smiled at the succubus and they were silent the rest of the walk. Irene took care of the imps that decided to try to sneak in.

            “So. Tell me about yourself, Tiger. You did something right to make James so fond of you. Sebastian sat on the bed as Irene sat at the table, taking some strawberries with cream. Sebastian told Irene what happened with him and his incubus on Earth, what he remembered anyway. Those were his most vivid memories, actually, and he loved reliving them as he rested. Irene tilted her head as she listened and nodded a bit.

            “I see. Interesting,” she hummed. “Well, you should lay down. You can’t die here, not now that your assimilation is over, not unless the Big Boss decides to kill you, but you’re still rather new, and that will have taken some of your energy you need.

            Sebastian laid down and almost immediately fell asleep.

 

            He woke a little while later to the feeling of lips on his and he smiled when he saw Jim there again.

            “Keep still, Tiger, keep resting,” the incubus purred as he moved down Sebastian’s body. “You did so well for me, today. I think you deserve a treat.”

            Before the soul knew what was happening, he felt hot lips around his cock which was already half hard, and he moaned loudly. Something he’d noticed before, but was very glad about now, was that Jim’s demon body had the longest tongue he’d seen so far, and it wrapped around his cock before Jim swallowed him down.

            With the teasing of the long tongue and the demon’s expertise in what Sebastian liked, he didn’t last long before he came with a cry.

            “Mmm so good, Tiger. Go back to sleep,” Jim purred, lapping Sebastian’s cock clean between his words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a couple of days, and it'll be about a week at most before the next chapter. School has started up again and I'll be a bit busy. But it's not over, I promise! Hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!


	16. Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more smut, because obviously, this is an incubus based fic.

    Sebastian woke a few hours later and opened his eyes to see an empty bed. He huffed and sat up slowly, absently rubbing his throat. He slowly started to recall the night before, the poker game, the feeling of his throat being slashed, something warm like blood flowing down his cheset. He sighed and looked around. No one was in the room. Well, he was used to being there alone, but not waking up with no one to greet him. He got up and took a shower in the bathroom, pleased with the hot water and the pressure that seemed to massage his muscles.

            When Sebastian came back, Jim was lounging on the bed, spinning a riding crop in his hands. The demon was in his demon body and Sebastian, not for the first time, noticed just how big his cock was like this, ribbed in a way no human could be, and thicker than even he was.

            “Morning, dear pet,” Jim purred, stretching in a cat like manor. He crawled to the edge of the bed as the human made his way over.

            “Morning, Tiger,” said a woman’s voice from the sweets table. Sebastian jumped and looked to see Irene, lazily draped over the chair, her eyes greedy.

            “G-good morning,” Sebastian muttered, suddenly feeling awkward. He had noticed Jim’s eagerness, and his own –the incubus’s effects hadn’t worn off since his death- and wasn’t quite sure what Irene was there.

            “Relax, pet. We’re going to take good care of you,” Jim purred, pulling Jim onto the bed. “For now, she’s just going to watch. But, if you’re okay with it, she’s going to join. She’s…curious, to say the least.”

            Sebastian wasn’t sure what to say, and any words he came up with were lost as Jim flipped them and crashed their lips together. The human moaned and practically melted into the mattress beneath him.

            “Okay,” the human breathed. Any worries he had, like the words, melted away. He nearly forgot Irene was there, and he let Jim be a thorough distraction. Somehow, they managed to be positioned properly, heads by the headboard. The demon snapped his fingers and black ropes ensnared themselves around Sebastian’s wrists and ankles, holding him in place. He smiled and tugged at them just to see if he could move.

            “Aww, he’s rather adorable trussed up like this,” Irene chuckled. Sebastian blushed and Jim kissed him again.

            “Shh, just you and me, just relax,” the demon purred. Sebastian nodded and smiled up at his incubus. He relaxed in the binds and Jim moved back, picking up the riding crop. “You know what to do, pet. Count for me, I might lose track. And I know you love this, so thank me for giving you exactly what you want.”

    The human nodded and relaxed again. After each hit, he counted, thanked Jim, and asked for another. Sometimes, the demon would wait and Sebastian would whine, ask for another again, sometimes twice, and finally he would get another hit. He hadn’t known how much of a masochist he was until in acclimation, the whips were always fun. Other things, old human torture devices, their own twisted ideas, less fun.

    After his whole torso and upper thighs had turned a lovely shade of bright red, Jim set the crop down and ghosted his fingers over Sebastian’s chest. “How are you feeling, pet?”

    Sebastian was so close to floating in what he now knew was called subspace, or something of the like. He smiled up at Jim and nodded, a silent way of saying he felt wonderful.

~

    Jim grinned when his pet nodded and cupped his cheek. “Such a good pet for me,” he purred. “Relax, I’ll be right back,” he added after a moment’s thought. He wished ice didn’t evaporate so quickly in Hell, but he could make do. He grabbed nipple clamps and a cock ring, the same one he’d gifted Sebastian, and straddled the human.

    “You’re right, Irene. He’s gorgeous tied up like this. Though I am a fan of accessorizing,” Jim chuckled before bending down and using his demonically long tongue to tease Sebastian’s nipples. They were already hard, and his pet’s cock was already leaking, and the incubus was proud of finding someone who matched him so well. Once Sebastian was whimpering, Jim pulled back and put the clamps on, which pulled the most delicious moan from his pet.

    “Oh, what pretty sounds,” Irene giggled and got up in one smooth motion. “Don’t suppose I can play with him a bit? Or are we sticking to the original plan?”

   “He’s mine to play with, I’m just allowing you to join in later,” Jim said, his tone calm but clearly ending that line of inquiry. This was his pet, and his alone. The only reason he was agreeing to Irene’s plan was his curiosity.

    “Right, just asking,” she huffed and plopped back down. The incubus rolled his eyes at her irritation and put the ring on Sebastian, setting the vibrations on low for the time being. Sebastian moaned again, an almost pleading down, and rocking his hips forward.

    “Okay, my pet, just relax. I know you want more, that’s what I’m going to give you,” he murmured and walked to the wall of toys again. It would take a bit of stretching for the human to be able to take him like this, so he grabbed a few toys that gradually went up in size, until one from his favorite human shop, Bad Dragon.

    He’d found one that was fairly similar to his shape and ordered it on the spot. He believed it was called ‘Gunner’ and found that the one called ‘Demon Prick only matched a few demons he knew. Maybe he could submit a few designs. The demon grabbed the lube and settled back between his pet’s legs.

    “Let’s get started."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for being so patient! School is going to slow me down, but I'm not going to stop, promise!


	17. Good Tiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT GALORE!!! Poor Seb is going to have to take quite a bit.

    Sebastian was relaxed enough when Jim started that getting the first few fingers in was easy enough, at least on his end. It wasn’t long before one of the smaller toys was being pumped slowly and he was trying his best to rock his hips down on the dildo.

    Meanwhile, Irene was allowed to use the crop sparingly, only when he started moving too much. Sebastian whined whenever he had to stop moving, but obeyed and let Jim continue to stretch him. The vibrations on the cock ring were enough alone to make him whine, but the sting of the crop on already reddened flesh as well as the toy inside of him hitting that lovely bundle of nerves each time was almost too much.

    “Shh, Tiger, all in good time,” Jim purred, lapping some precum from the tip of the soul’s cock. Sebastian moaned and was torn between shrinking back and begging for more. Soon enough, they moved up a toy size and Irene proposed the idea of a ball gag since the soul’s moaning just grew louder and more desperate. As fun as that was, it was hard for them to coordinate over the noise. The incubus consented and Sebastian was happy to have something in his mouth.

    Irene chuckled at how eager he was and they agreed to change over to a gag that had a smaller cock attached. Sebastian sucked as he was fucked and cropped and was lost to the pleasure of it all.

~

    My, his pet did look so marvelous all tied up and desperate like this. Even though the sustenance he could get from a soul was only a fraction of a living human, this was enough to satiate the incubus for a long while. He’d have to talk to Sebastian about that, playing with other humans so he could survive. Jim doubted this would be too much of a problem, but it might take a bit of convincing. He focused on stretching his pet a bit more before changing to the second largest toy he’d picked.

    “You’re doing so well, Tiger, taking everything we’ve given you,” he purred. The tears that were from the overwhelming sensations didn’t escape his notice, and the incubus leaned forward and kissed them away. “My good Tiger, it’s okay. Just let yourself enjoy this.”

    Amazing, really, how they went from a near virgin to such a wanton little thing so quickly. A kinky one, at that. A few hits from Irene and Jim sighed.

    “Easy, now. Don’t want to hurt him too much. He’s supposed to stay relaxed for this bit, unless you want to wait outside.”

    Irene huffed. “He can take it, can’t you, Tiger? If your Master asks you to?”

    Sebastian didn’t, and couldn’t, answer with anything but a moan and slightly frantic nod. Jim shook his head and snatched the crop from the succubus.

    “Part of our deal, Irene, was you stop when _I_ say. _You_ are not in charge here,” he growled. Irene narrowed her yellow eyes and stepped back.

    “Call me when you’re ready to share, James,” she said and sauntered out of the room with an irritated flick of her tail.

    Jim rolled his eyes and kissed Sebastian’s inner thigh. He’d work up to pushing his pet, but it was his call, not Irene’s. Sebastian was _his_ , not hers, and he wasn’t all that keen on sharing in the first place.

    The soul visible relaxed when the threat of the crop disappeared, and getting the toy all the way in was far easier. Screw the plan he had with the succubus. Jim never was one on sharing, especially not when challenged so much, so annoyingly.

    Jim managed to work the fourth toy in much faster, and was amazed at how willing and eager Sebastian was to taking more. “That’s it, Tiger. You’re doing so well. I think you’re ready to have me now, hmm? Would you like that, my dear?” Sebastian nodded with a loud wine around the gag and Jim chuckled. He took the gag off and kissed his pet in a possessive, bruising kiss.

     “What was that, dear? I couldn’t quite understand you.”

    “P-please! Please fuck me, I need you inside of me please, I want you,” Sebastian begged, words tumbling over themselves as he spoke. The incubus grinned and pulled the toy out.

    “Since you asked so nicely, I am happy to oblige,” he purred as he slicked himself up. He knew there was still a limit to how hard he could fuck Sebastian, but this was a lovey compromise. He was so much more sensitive himself when he could just use his demon body. Jim pushed in slowly, moaning as he felt Sebastian stretch around him.

            “A-ah! Th-thank you, Si- Master!” Sebastian gasped, his body tensing at the intrusion.

            “Shh, shh, Tiger, just breath for me. Big breaths, nice and slow,” Jim murmured, cupping the soul’s cheek. “Nice and slow, relax for me, there you are. Such a good Tiger.” It took a bit of coaxing, but Sebastian relaxed and Jim was confident that this wouldn’t hurt him.

            The incubus started slowly, letting Sebastian get used to the feeling of all of the ridges and the curve, not to mention the length and girth, before setting a quick pace. He barely noticed his own possessive growls as he fucked his pet faster, clawed hands gripping the soul’s hips hard enough to bruise.

    And the uninhibited sounds from Sebastian only spurred Jim on more. He kissed the soul before biting and marking his neck and chest, their moans and his growls and Sebastian’s whimpers mixing together to the rhythm of his thrusts.

    Jim worked the cock ring off of his pet and thrust a few more times before he felt almost too close to the edge.

    “Come for me, Sebastian,” he panted. A loud cry of Jim’s name echoed in the room as the soul’s body tensed and rocked with pleasure. The feeling pulled the incubus over the edge as well and he moaned Sebastian’s name.

    A few moments of them catching their breath. Jim shifted into his human for since it was easier to get himself to move like that, and he pulled back to grab warm towels for them both. He wiped them down and untied Sebastian, massaging his wrists and ankles to get blood flowing properly again.

    “So good for me,” Jim murmured in Sebastian’s ear. The soul smiled sleepily, barely awake, and curled close to the demon. The incubus smiled and let himself shift back into his true form before cuddling close to his Tiger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I know I've been slow with updates, but I'm still committed to trying to post regularly. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and thank you for reading!! <3


	18. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short bit just to get restarted. Sebastian gets some news from he demon lover.

If Hell had time the way Earth did, months would have passed for Jim and Sebastian. They spent their time fucking in various fashions, sometimes with an audience that the former human was barely aware of, sometimes alone. Sometimes without any preamble, it just seemed as though the two couldn’t be physically apart from each other.

            Sebastian had never been so satiated and yet still so eager. For someone who had very little sexual experience before the incubus, he felt he could safely say he had done more than any other person could in a lifetime. They hadn’t gotten to all of his fantasies, but Jim kept assuring him that they had time. They had nothing but time.

            Sometimes, when Sebastian was lost in a cloud of bliss, Jim would slip away. When Sebastian would be grounded, the door to the room would be locked, but there would be plenty of food and new books. One of the gifts of being demon’s pet was now he could read other languages. Jim said it was an apology for having to be away so much. The soul didn’t know what his incubus was doing, but he was very distracted with learning everything he could about Hell. Though it was briefly discussed that Irene might be looking after Sebastian for some time, and that she might play with him, Jim had decided against it ultimately. When asked, he smiled and laughed.

            “Because you’re all mine. And I’m very greedy. Besides, I won’t let her take you from me.”

            Sebastian felt that there was an undertone of anger or dislike, but he had been too distracted by the demon’s tongue on his cock to ask.

            One of Sebastian’s new favorite pass times was reading in the bath. The water was scalding, but paid didn’t really register unless Jim was the one causing it. One of the benefits of the introductory periods to Hell, he could block out quite a bit. The soul was reading a first edition Les Miserables when he heard his demon come in.

            “Tiger~! I have wonderful news!”

            Sebastian didn’t bother getting dressed after he climbed out of the tub. He dried off quickly and laughed when the demon practically pounced for a kiss.

            “Mmm I have missed you, Tiger. But after tomorrow, you can come with me when I go out! Isn’t that wonderful?”

            The soul wasn’t entirely sure what Jim was talking about. He hadn’t realized that he _couldn’t_ leave the room, just that the incubus preferred he stayed.

            “It is. What’s changing?” Sebastian asked, happy to hold his demon. Jim grinned and slipped into his true form, which the former human found just as appealing as the one customized for him.

            “You get to be like me,” the incubus purred, trailing a claw down Sebastian’s torso. “Isn’t that wonderful? You get to be like me, and there won’t be any more bother about what I’m to do with you. Not that I was going to let them take you away, oh no no no no no. You’re mine forever, and that’s how I like it.”

            Sebastian’s eyes fluttered closed when he felt the cool claw tip trailing lower. The purring lull of the demon’s voice made a shudder shoot down his spine. “All yours,” he breathed. He’d known that was true since before he died, and death itself couldn’t change that. “Like you? A…an incubus?” That was what he didn’t like about the news. He didn’t want to go around to others, not when he had Jim.

            “Not an incubus, silly boy. A demon. Well, you might be an incubus, depending on what the Boss says. Though I peg you more as a fighter, but in the shadows. What do you think, hmm? A wraith, perhaps. Oh yes, that would suit you nicely.”

            “A wraith? That shadow demon, yes?” Sebastian asked. If his heart could beat, it would be pounding. Not only the touch from his demon, though that was certainly part of it. The excitement of the situation. “And I’d still be yours?”

            “Yes. All mine, in and out of the shadows. Quite useful, especially with what I’m setting up on Earth. I can’t wait to show you, Tiger, it’s wonderful.”

            Sebastian grinned and kissed Jim, no longer unused to the strangely velvet scales of his lips. “When?” was all he asked, and the incubus took his hand.

            “Right now. Unless there’s something you wanted to do first?”

            “Now,” Sebastian agreed, and they headed out to the center of Hell.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the wait. School too much more time than I thought it would. But this story is still going! Thank you for being patient, and sorry again. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy~~!


	19. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian finds out what living in Hell for so long can do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so so so sorry for the hiatus, but here's the next chapter!

Agony. That was how he would describe the feeling. Fire and ice and everything in between. Every atom, every fiber of his being was being pulled apart and shoved together in the same moment. Time didn't exist in this realm of pain. Moments could have passed. Or hours. Days or months, even years. It all felt the same. It was too bright and pitch black, a world of contradictions and sameness. There wasn't pleasure in this pain. Some vague part of him remembered there used to be. Dark eyes and a silky voice were his only comfort in this agony.

"Come now, Tiger, you're stronger than this. Just a bit more," the voice whispered. It was something he held onto as if that alone would make the agony stop. Familiar and strange, calming and heartbreaking. That voice was a tie to a former life, and the rope he would use to climb into the next one.

"Time to wake up, Sebastian," the voice purred. Jim was calling, that was the voice. Slowly, ever so gradually, the pain faded away. Fire left his veins, then the ice left. He was no longer pulled in every direction. No, he felt like he was floating and still at the same time.   
"Open yours eyes."

The shadowy figure that was Sebastian Moran opened his eyes, a dull grey that seemed to glow under shadow. 

"Happy Birthday, Tiger~."


	20. Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian wakes up, and it's time to meet the Big Boss.

James knew that the process was painful. From human to acclimated soul to demon, all in under a human year. The incubus knew exactly what to say to the Big Boss to convince him to let his pet be changed. Really, it didn’t take much convincing. Jim had been asking around for information about people like Sebastian, people who could resist the influence of a demon as a human, who could make it through acclimation as long as Sebastian had without needing at least as much time being built back up. 

This had caught the Big Boss’s interest, as there were only a handful of cases like this. And they all ended up being powerful and prominent demons if chosen to be turned. He didn’t tell James this, but the incubus had been rather similar in his human life. 

Sebastian had been polite, already a well-trained pet for James. He gave Jim the speech of how being the one vouching, he held responsibility for Sebastian, whatever demon he became. Technically, the Big Boss couldn’t interfere. Not directly. Jim had a sneaking suspicion that there as some pull to make Sebastian a wraith instead of any other demon type. 

It was hard for Jim to watch Sebastian’s soul writhe and twist and scream in pure agony. Harder than Jim would let himself admit. He stayed by Sebastian’s side the whole time. It took about a month, a full moon cycle, for the change to fully set in. Jim slipped once, reprimanding Sebastian for the screaming, but pulled himself together. The change made it impossible to hear anything or control one’s self. When the incubus did speak, he tried words of encouragement. 

The final day was the hardest. Jim hadn’t eaten, his patience was growing thin, and there was still the slightest chance that Sebastian’s soul would tear itself apart at the last second. At least, if Sebastian made it through this, he wouldn’t be bound to a book until released. He would be bound to James, the vouching demon. 

Finally, everything settled. Shadow draped itself over Sebastian, and wisps of darkness curled off of him. The was something solid there, underneath the constantly swirling shadow. Something vaguely human shaped, Sebastian shaped. 

“Happy birthday, Sebastian~,” Jim murmured when he saw the wraith’s eyes open. 

~~

Sebastian. That was his name, then. He looked around and remembered, somewhere in the pieces of his mind, that the demon with him was James. Incubus. His incubus. No, that was backwards. James didn’t belong to him. He belonged to James. 

Everything felt different than he expected. Really, he wasn’t sure what he expected. The air was still, but it wasn’t hot or cold, just there, lighter than expected. It felt like he could move across the room without putting in a fraction of the energy that was boiling inside of him. 

As soon as he thought that, he felt himself moving, wisping through the air and solidifying in the corner of the room. James was watching him was a familiar smile on his lips. 

“Well done, Tiger. Was that intentional?” the incubus asked. Sebastian tried going back the same way he moved before, but couldn’t quite do it. 

“No, I can’t do it again, Sir,” he said, taken aback by his own voice. It was an echo of the past, but warped somehow, muffled and crisp layered on top of each other. James didn’t seem phased, however.

“That’s alright, Tiger, it takes time to control everything,” he said, moving over to the wraith. “You’re beautiful. I knew you would be, but the imagination rarely lives up to reality.” Sebastian felt hands on his chest, through the shadows around him. It was strange but not unwelcome. “Let’s see if everything’s as…proportional as it was, hmm?” Jim purred, one hand trailing down. 

“Jim, the Boss wants to see our newest recruit!” a female voice said from behind the closed door to Jim’s bedroom. 

Jim growled and turned on his heels. He stalked to the door and wrenched it open. “Do you have any idea how to knock?”

Sebastian looked over at the demon in the doorway. She was familiar, but everything was still foggy. He made his way over to Jim, walking this time, and got a better look at her. Reptilian, a succubus if he remembered correctly. She and Jim were friends. 

“Who…wants what?” he asked.

Jim sighed and shot another glare at Irene. “The Big Boss wants to meet you, this you, Sebastian. Let’s go. Once that’s done, we can have plenty of fun.”

~~

The journey to the center of Hell was fast. Faster than the last time Sebastian came. He’d been crawling, on a leash. Human. He’s belonged to Jim for a while now. He wasn’t sure how long, but he didn’t want to be anyone else’s, or anywhere else. 

On the walk, Sebastian sometimes moved the way he first had, dissolving into something akin to a cloud and reforming a few meters away. He didn’t mean to, and he always doubled back to Jim when he did, but the incubus didn’t seem to mind. 

To get to the very center, where the Big Boss was, there was a long spiral staircase down a chasm, a crater really. Jim explained that it was rumored that this was the spot that the Big Boss fell and landed. No one could confirm or deny it, and the Boss didn’t say one way or another. Also, no one used his name. Sebastian didn’t ask why, but knew without having to be told that it just didn’t happen. Some questions didn’t need to be answered. 

They reached the bottom of the crater and Jim paused a moment. 

“Be on your very best behavior, Sebastian. He likes me, but He’s also got this whole place to run. Sometimes He’s angrier than usual, so behave.”

Sebastian nodded and moved a bit closer to Jim. It wasn't as though he was planning on intentionally misbehaving. He couldn’t quite remember the meeting with the Big Boss, but he knew that, though this was routine for new demons, not all new demons had an older one vouch for them. Certainly, not one as old and powerful as Jim. 

The incubus nodded back and knocked on the door to be let in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am going to try to be more consistent with posting, but I can't make any promises. Hope you enjoy, and as always, feel free to let me know what you think!


End file.
